


Saremo quel che tutti sognano, quell'amore che i cantanti cantano

by lilyy



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 20:39:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 19,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7189385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyy/pseuds/lilyy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quello era il principe! Il principe di Camelot, e non solo mi ha sorriso, ma mi ha regalato due monete d’oro<br/>E quando è andato via, si è girato verso di me!<br/>Oh, speravo lo facesse!<br/>Oh, quanto si può essere bambini a volte!<br/>Quanto intensamente si può desiderare uno sguardo, proprio come dei fanciulli!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. La delusione di Amore

_Verona  - Tanto tempo fa (In un altro tempo e in un altro luogo )_  
   
  
Una coppia di amanti si corre incontro. La nebbia a fare loro da cornice, ma non importava, perché loro vedevano con gli occhi del cuore.  
  
Si corsero incontro abbracciandosi forte.  
  
Lei aveva capelli biondi e mossi, una veste bianca svolazzante e scarpette azzurre.  
  
Lui aveva l’aspetto di un cavaliere d’altri tempi, ed era vestito di nero.  
   
In lontananza, il Dio Amore assisteva al ricongiungimento della coppia e li guardava benevolo.  
  
  
Quella notte era stupenda e la luna piena faceva da cornice ai due innamorati. Era la notte giusta affinchè sarebbero potuti nascere i frutti di quel grande amore.  
   
Amore si apprestò a canalizzare la potente magia dentro di lui, in attesa di quello che sarebbe accaduto.  
  
Accadde però qualcosa di imprevisto, che Amore non si sarebbe mai aspettato.  
  
La donna, piangendo, stava dicendo addio al suo grande amore.  
  
  
“No! questo non doveva succedere!” disse Amore tra sé, cercando di riportare la sua magia dentro di lui, ma oramai si era spinto troppo oltre e la magia era andata oramai fuori dal suo controllo.  
   
   
Raggiunse gli innamorati, che stavano per separarsi e li fermò.  
  
“Fermi! Che cosa state facendo? Dove state andando?”  
  
“Ci siamo lasciati.” Disse il giovane che si chiamava John.  
  
  
“No! Voi…voi oggi dovevate dare alla luce due creature!!” si ribellò Amore. A volte gli dei erano capricciosi come dei bambini piccoli, quando gli umani non facevano o si rifiutavano di fare quello che gli veniva detto.  
  
  
“Beh, non nasceranno mai!” sbottò Mary. “Mio padre non vuole che stiamo insieme e io amo troppo John per rischiare la sua vita!” e pianse.  
  
“No….era tutto pronto…avevo già compiuto l’incantesimo per far nascere i vostri futuri figli…mi sono fidato di voi…” disse Amore.  
  
“Ferma l’incantesimo.” Disse Mary dispiaciuta, ma neanche più di tanto.  
  
“  **È già in corso, non si può più annullare!!!”**   disse Amore, tremante di collera.  
   
  
John e Mary lo guardarono spaventati.  
   
“Beh, ma se non ci congiungiamo, i bambini non potranno mai nascere, no? Si annullerà da solo.” Disse John, accarezzando la spalla di Mary, cercando nonostante tutto di donarle conforto.  
  
Amore rispose:  
  
“ Una volta che è in corso, non si può più annullare e se non troverà il vostro consenso, cercherà un’altra strada per compiersi ugualmente, attraverso vie che non posso più prevedere, perché non dipendono da me.” Disse Amore.  
  
John e Mary lo fissarono ancora una volta.  
  
“ **Voi…non sapete quello che avete fatto!”**   disse Amore tremante di collera e spari, lasciandoli soli e dispiaciuti.  
   
   
   
   
   
   
Verona – un anno dopo.....  
   
  
Un mago dalla lunga barba bianca di nome Nostradamus, era seduto ad un tavolo, leggendo delle pergamene e scrivendone altre.  
   
  
_L’arrivo di quelle due piccole creature che il Dio Amore aveva preannunciato, sono vicine e sconvolgeranno tutto il nostro concetto dell’Amore._  
  
_Molti credono che sia solo una leggenda, una fantasticheria e che in realtà la magia del Dio Amore sia riuscita ad arrestarsi in tempo e che non avrà mai sbocco, perché è riuscito ad annullarla._  
  
_Altri ancora credono che sia tutta una storia inventata da false voci e che i due giovani non abbiano mai incontrato neppure Amore e che ancor di più li abbia cosi spaventati con la minaccia di un incantesimo che vigeva sopra le loro spalle._  
  
_I genitori dei due ragazzi misero tutto a tacere e proibirono al popolo di continuare a parlarne. Naturalmente questo non fece altro che aumentare le discordie e l’astio tra le due nobili famiglie di Verona di cui i due facevano parte._  
  
_**I Montecchi e i Capuleti.**_  
   
  
_Non si può però fermare il Destino. Si può rallentarlo, questo si, ma se si prova a contrastarlo, questo troverà comunque la strada per compiersi ugualmente, attraverso scenari impensabili e tele ancor più intricate._  
   
_Sento ormai da tanto tempo l’arrivo di queste due creature incredibili._  
  
_Una è già nata un anno fa e una adesso è in corso. Sta per arrivare._  
  
_E questo nonostante Mary e John abbiano rinunciato all’Amore._  
  
_Ma non si può fermare L’Amore. Puoi scegliere di rinunciare a lui, ma esso non rinuncerà a scorrere attraverso il mondo._  
   
   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ve l'avevo detto che avrei fatto una ff ispirata a Romeo e Giulietta ahhahha
> 
> Preciso che di essa prendo solo il nome delle famiglie, per il resto sarà COMPLETAMENTE DIVERSA, forse l'unica cosa un pò simile è che ci sarà TANTO TANTO AMORE quindi aspettatevi sentimenti a valanghe :)))
> 
> Non sono molto sicura su come ho improntato la descrizione...che dite, secondo voi è troppo lunga? :p
> 
> Ps chissà se avete già intuito chi sono queste due creature e come arriveranno :p


	2. Jensen e la sfera d'amore

John dopo la rottura con Mary, si fidanzò con la principessa Meredith, la principessa del regno di **Camelot** , e si sposarono.  
  
Meredith aveva lunghi capelli biondi e ricci e occhi azzurri.  
  
Da quell’unione nacque Jensen, principe di Camelot.  
  
Jensen era un bel ragazzo di diciassette anni, aveva capelli biondi e occhi azzurri, come Meredith.  
  
O forse come Mary…si soffermava a pensare talvolta John.  
  
Era alto, atletico. Spesso si allenava, giocava con gli altri cavalieri, li sfidava a duello.  
  
Gli piaceva stare con gli amici, ma sentiva sempre che gli mancava qualcosa…  
  
Un fratello, forse….  
  
  
Non capi mai perché i suoi genitori non avevano voluto avere altri figli, a volte Jensen pensò che non potevano, ma spesso gli arrivò il pensiero che forse non volevano….  
   
Era un principe, ma si sentiva molto solo. Spesso si circondava di amici per colmare quella mancanza, e a volte ci riusciva, a volte no….  
   
  
  
  
Quella notte stava piangendo nel sonno, senza neanche accorgersene.  
   
  
Stava sognando un **Amore** grande come una bolla, o forse come una **sfera.**  Una sfera che si espandeva sempre più.  
  
La sfera era luminosa e scintillante e traboccante d’ **amore.**  
  
E Jensen si sentiva pieno come non si era sentito mai.  
  
Toccò la sfera, baciò la sfera, e gli sembrò di vedere delle altre labbra oltre alle sue, dentro la sfera!  
  
All’improvviso ebbe il desiderio di bucare la sfera e vedere a chi appartenessero quelle labbra, ma non voleva far del male alla sfera né a quelle labbra, a chiunque appartenessero.  
   
E poi la sfera volò via, librandosi nel cielo come un palloncino, e scomparve!  
   
Jensen pianse per la perdita e perché era certo che non avrebbe mai trovato nient’altro che l’avrebbe fatto sentire cosi.  
   
   
  
  
E poi si svegliò.  
  
Jensen era tutto sudato e abbastanza sconvolto. Si alzò dal letto e cominciò a vagare per i corridoi del castello, in cerca delle cucine.  
  
  
Ci arrivò e bevve un po’ di latte dal cartone, cercando di scacciare via quel’incubo inquietante…  
  
O forse un sogno…..  
   
Che fosse la sua anima gemella quella che aveva visto dentro la bolla?  
  
Non l’aveva poi davvero vista.  
  
Forse era lui stesso! Forse era l’anima gemella di sé stesso! E rise istericamente.  
   
La verità era che in quel mondo, uomini e donne non credevano all’anima gemella, e neanche all’amore, a dire il vero.  
  
Avevano gli dei, che ci credevano, e loro credevano agli dei. Era abbastanza.  
  
Capitava raramente in quel mondo, di innamorarsi, non era certo una cosa comune li.  
  
E l’amore era divinizzato come e più dell’immortalità.  
  
Essendo raro, era molto sopravvalutato e idolatrato. Ti potevi prendere gioco di tutto ma non dell’amore.  
  
L’amore aveva da parte di tutti molto rispetto, poiché non ne venivi colpito frequentemente.  
   
  
L’omosessualità invece era vista come una cosa normale, e in fondo perché avrebbe dovuto essere una cosa strana? In quel mondo, gli uomini stavano insieme a sirene, centauri.  
  
Si arrivava al Bene, certo, ma raramente si raggiungeva l’Amore, che era considerato l’Apice della felicità.  
  
Spesso si dava la colpa al dio Amore per questo, ma nessuno osava avercela troppo con lui. Diceva egli che non era lui a comandare e a decidere chi poteva avere questo privilegio…erano le energie dell’Universo che lo decidevano e lo lasciavano fluire a lui.  
  
Jensen si sentiva che lui era nato **strano**.  
  
Diverso, in un certo senso.  
  
Fin da quando era piccolo, era come se vedesse ogni cosa con AMORE, con gli occhi dell’amore.  
  
Dovunque andasse.  
  
Nel filo d’erba, nel sole che splendeva, nel cielo, nei suoi animali…  
  
Eppure ciò non valeva per le persone.  
  
Provava amicizia, questo si…ma AMORE, quel sentimento che ti dilania dentro e ti fa vedere solo quella persona, quello no!!  
  
E gli dispiaceva.  
   
Sentiva di avere un sacco d’amore da dare. Sentiva che **voleva** incontrare la sua anima gemella.  
  
Voleva **crederci.**  
   
   
   
   
   
   
*  
  
“Senti l’amore  **fluire**  dentro di te?” chiese Nostradamus al giovane principe, nel suo laboratorio.  
  
“Io non so cosa sento…sento il mio stomaco in subbuglio e ho voglia di piangere…” disse Jensen incoerentemente.  
  
“Beh direi che sai cosa senti, allora!” disse il vecchio sorridendo.  
  
“Io non so cosa sto dicendo…” disse Jensen triste.  
  
“Tranquillo, mio principe. La tua anima gemella è vicina! Questi sono i sintomi che il tuo corpo ti dà, perché percepisce che è poco lontana da te!”  
  
“Stai dicendo che il mio corpo….è  **emozionato?”**   chiese Jensen incredulo.  
  
“Ti sembra cosi strano? I nostri corpi si emozionano continuamente. È la vita!” disse il vecchio sbracciando le mani.  
  
“Mmm…non lo so…non sono sicuro…”  
  
“Il cuore non lo è mai.” Disse saggiamente il vecchio.  
  
“Ma mi piacciono queste frasi. Dimmene ancora. Dimmene altre!” pregò il principe.  
  
Il vecchio rise.  
  
“Che c’è di divertente?”  
  
“Oh, mio principe…se sapessi, in altri mondi…”  
  
“In altri mondi cosa?”  
  
“Ci sono mondi…in cui l’AMORE viene deriso, odiato, rifiutato…”  
   
Jensen si allontanò, scioccato.  
  
“Che razza di esseri sciocchi e crudeli potrebbero rifiutare una cosa tanto meravigliosa?”  
  
Il vecchio guardò comprensivo il principe. Era come dire, per esempio, che l’immortalità esisteva e veniva odiata e rifiutata dalla gente, o peggio, il dolore era stato estinto e se ne provava nostalgia! Era assurdo!  
  
“Forse in questo mondo è ritenuto una cosa bella, ma in un altro universo, potrebbe essere una cosa che fa soffrire l’animo degli uomini e che porta all’abbandono e alla tristezza. Sai, tutti i mondi sono diversi, mio piccolo principe, ciò che è bene qui, è male di là. Cosi come l’Omosessualità…”  
  
  
“Che c’è da dire sull’omosessualità? È una cosa normale, non meno frequente dell’amore tra un uomo e una sirena!”  
  
“Forse in questo mondo, ma in altri si ha un altro concetto di normalità…”  
  
“Beh, di folli che rifiutano l’amore, ce ne sono anche qui…” disse Jensen, a bassa voce e la sua voce si incrinò.  
  
“Oh, mio povero principe. Stai parlando di…”  
  
“No, ti prego, non dire quel nome. E poi non è mia madre, ad ogni modo, lei ha scelto di non esserlo.”  
  
  
Mio principe…”  
  
“Ho già una madre, anche se, avrei preferito nascere come  **frutto dell’amore!** ” disse Jensen, chiudendosi la porta alle spalle.  
   
   
Nostradamus guardò la porta chiusa, con tristezza. Chiaramente sapeva la storia di John e Mary e chiaramente anche lui, come suo padre, aveva condannato la scelta di Mary.  
  
“Non temere, giovane principe, l’Amore che tanto rimpiangi, non è andato perso. È  **dentro**  di te. Non sei solo come credi! Sei solo una metà che non aspetta altro che essere ricongiunta all’altra!”


	3. Il ragazzo dagli occhi di smeraldo

Jensen stava passeggiando con la sua carrozza per le vie di Verona,  insieme a suo padre. Tutti acclamavano il principe e il re.  
  
  
Era una bella giornata e Jensen era felice di essere uscito per un giorno dalle mura di quel castello. Era diverso tempo che non faceva più un giro turistico per la città.  
  
E poi successe qualcosa…  
  
Incrociò un paio di occhi verdi come lo smeraldo, incastonati dentro una faccia.  
  
Incastonati?  
  
Jensen si riscosse. Non erano pietre preziose. Erano occhi. **Occhi normali** , per quanto belli fossero.  
  
Ma allora perché **brillavano?**  
  
La carrozza si fermò bruscamente, perché un ragazzino stava attraversando la strada senza guardare.  
  
I cavalli rischiarono di impennarsi, ed ecco che un altro ragazzo, rincorse il bambinetto per portarlo al sicuro.  
  
**Era il ragazzo dagli occhi smeraldo.**  
  
  
Oh, com’era di animo buono e gentile, lui, che si era mosso senza esitare neanche un po’, per trarre in salvo quell’innocente creatura.  
  
E come lo stava guardando ora, fisso negli occhi.  
  
Non era uno sguardo di odio, né di paura, vero? Non avrebbe potuto sopportarlo!  
   
  
  
“Toglietevi dalla strada!” disse il cocchiere.  
  
“Via, via, Francis, più garbato!” disse Jensen. “Ecco, tenete!” disse, dando due monete d’oro ciascuno per il bambino e per il ragazzo, che sembrava avere la sua stessa età.  
  
Il bambino e il ragazzo presero le monete a occhi sgranati.  
  
“Jensen, sei impazzito?” chiese John.  
  
“Papà, è il popolo. Dobbiamo farci benvolere!” disse, per rabbonirlo, e funzionò.  
   
  
Il cocchiere riprese a far andare la carrozza. Forse un po’ troppo precipitosamente, giudicò Jensen, mentre guardava il ragazzo dagli occhi smeraldo scomparire man mano che la carrozza si allontanava.  
  
_Ha continuato a guardarmi fino a che la sua vista glielo ha permesso!_  Pensò Jensen felice.  
   
   
   
   
   
   
_Quello era il principe! Il principe di Camelot, e non solo mi ha sorriso, ma mi ha regalato due monete d’oro, anzi ha dato due monete d’oro a me, e altre due a Paul!_ \- Paul era un bambinetto amichetto di Jared. -  
  
_E quando è andato via, si è girato verso di me!_  
  
_Oh, speravo lo facesse!_  
  
_Oh, quanto si può essere bambini a volte!_  
  
_Quanto intensamente si può desiderare uno sguardo, proprio come dei fanciulli!_  
   
   
   
Jared tornò a casa e andò incontro a Mary. Sua madre.  
  
“Mamma, mamma.”  
  
“Jared, che succede? Che hai visto?”  
  
“Ho visto il principe di Camelot!”  
  
“Ahh… “ disse Mary, la cui ferita era ancora fresca. Sapeva che era il figlio dell’uomo cui aveva promesso amore eterno, e questo faceva ancora male.  
  
  
“Solo **ahh**? Mamma, ho visto il principe! “  
  
“Ti ha chiesto del denaro?”  
  
“Cosa? No! Non è il tipo di persona che pensi…che tutti pensano…si dicono tante storie sulla famiglia reale, ma quello che ho visto io è…un ragazzo generoso. Ha dato a me e a Paul due monete d’oro!” disse, facendogliele vedere.  
  
  
“Questo è strano.” Disse Mary guardando le monete.  
  
“Questo vuol dire che potrò avere la pasta col sugo, oggi, mamma?” chiese Jared.  
  
Mary lo abbracciò. “Oh, tesoro. Avrai il sugo e anche il tonno!” disse.  
   
   
   
   
   
Jared andò a letto ripensando ancora al fantastico mantello rosso e azzurro che indossava il principe.  
  
_Era rosso all’interno e blu all’esterno. L’ho notato. E i suoi occhi erano azzurri, o forse verdi…ma di una tonalità più chiara della mia._  
  
_Aveva i capelli biondi come il grano._  
  
_E il viso splendente, raggiante. Il sole gli batteva in faccia e lo rendeva bello._  
  
_Ma io sto qui ad imprimermi tutti i particolari del suo volto, di lui_  
  
_E lui forse a quest’ora si sarà già dimenticato di me._  Pensò Jared triste.  
   
   
   
   
   
   
*  
  
Jensen era nella sua stanza e stava riflettendo.  
  
Dopo un po’ non ce la fece più e andò nello studio di Nostradamus.  
  
“Nostradamus, volevo chiederti una cosa.”  
  
“Dimmi, giovane principe.”  
  
“I regali che si fanno..non bisognerebbe darli via, vero?”  
  
“Certamente no, mio principe, ma perché questa domanda?”  
  
“E se non si potesse farne a meno? Se fossero dei regali che non possono essere tenuti?”  
  
“Spiegati meglio, giovane principe.” Nostradamus era un po’ confuso.  
  
“Io..oggi ho regalato delle monete d’oro a un bambino e a un ragazzo che ho visto per strada.” disse in imbarazzo.  
  
“Ohhh…è stato molto nobile da parte tua.”  
  
“è sbagliato sperare che…che non dia via la mia moneta?” chiese Jensen d’impulso.  
  
“Mmm…” disse il saggio, che non gli era sfuggito l’uso del singolare.  
  
“Voglio dire…capisco che servirà a lui, a loro…per mangiare…ma…era un mio regalo e io…lascia perdere, sono uno sciocco!”  
  
“Mio giovane principe, **ciò che dai è tuo per sempre!”** disse dolcemente.  
   
Jensen per un attimo restò interdetto e la dolcezza di quelle parole lo attraversò in tutto il corpo, facendolo sentire bene.  
  
  
Poi chiuse gli occhi, massaggiandosi la parte superiore del naso, e disse:  
  
“Tutto questo non ha senso.”  
  
E scappò via, mentre il vecchio saggio sorrideva.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo so, la ff sta venendo molto smielata, ma che volete farci...ho come ispirazione due persone fantastiche che sono i nostri reali Jared e Jensen! Lo ripeterò sempre, sono due persone meravigliose e ogni giorno ne ho la dimostrazione sempre di più
> 
> E ora torno alla ff, dicendo che spero di non averli resi troppo infantili in questo capitolo :))
> 
> La frase : "Quanto si può essere bambini a volte , quanto intensamente si può desiderare uno sguardo, proprio come dei fanciulli" è tratta da I dolori del giovane Werther!" Fantastico libro!
> 
> A presto :))


	4. Come suo padre

Jensen aveva pensato a quel ragazzo per tutta la notte e ci stava pensando anche adesso, sdraiato sull’erba, alle sponde di un fiume.  
  
 _Quel ragazzo aveva i capelli come il cioccolato e lisci come la seta e il colore degli occhi come lo smeraldo._  
  
 _E come brillavano! Possono mai degli occhi brillare cosi? E perché brillano? Per quale ragione? Oh, vorrei essere io quella ragione! Ma cosa sto pensando? Esso forse neanche mi pensa e io sto qui a struggermi. Devo dimenticarlo. Ma perché devo farlo? Non è già cosi tanto triste che quel ragazzo si scorderà presto di me? Oh, è cosi tanto triste che quella magia di quegli sguardi intrecciati tra di noi, debba essere destinato a scomparire tra le pieghe del tempo? Chissà se mi sta pensando ora, o se sarò già sabbia del suo passaggio? Ma perché deve essere cosi? Perché non posso rivederlo?_  
  
  
  
  
Nel mentre, si addormentò, e lo sognò. Sognò il suo viso, i suoi occhi. Sognò di abbracciarlo e di correre con lui.  Quando si svegliò e capi che era solo un sogno, ne fu molto deluso.  
  
 _Tornerò nel luogo dove ci siamo incontrati la prima volta e se lui ancora mi pensa, ci sarà_! Pensava Jensen.  
   
   
   
   
   
Jensen prese un cavallo e  tornò di nascosto dal padre nel luogo che avevano visitato il giorno prima.  
  
 _Oh, esso non c’è! Forse ho sbagliato orario, forse è passato di nuovo la sera stessa o ieri notte o forse deve ancora passare! Forse sono uno stupido e non passerà mai!_  
  
E poi si sedette sull’asfalto a piangere.  
   
   
   
Quando Jensen tornò al castello, il padre lo guardò sgomento.  
  
“Jensen! Ero molto preoccupato per te! Che cosa ti è successo? Hai pianto?? Perché?? Chi ti ha fatto del male???”  
  
“Qualcuno che non mi ha neanche toccato.” Disse Jensen, vergognandosi delle sue lacrime e vergognandosi di essere stato sorpreso.  
  
“Jensen, parla più chiaro o dovrò andare ad uccidere qualcuno!”  
  
“Il sole!” disse allora Jensen evasivo. “Il sole brucia gli occhi degli uomini se è troppo forte e gli uomini non possono proteggersi. Non possono proteggersi.” Aggiunse, tornando al castello tristemente.  
   
Jared non aveva potuto essere presente all’incontro con Jensen, anche se avrebbe voluto andare, perché Mary stava male e necessitava delle sue cure, quindi a malincuore non andò dove il suo cuore gridava di andare.  
  
Il suo cuore era diviso a metà.  
   
   
Quel pomeriggio, John decise che portare il figlio con sé era un buon modo per distrarlo da chissà quale sua tristezza.  
  
“Vieni con me a riscuotere le tasse dei cittadini, figliolo!” gli diceva il re.  
  
“Posso?” chiese Jensen.  
  
“Certo, a patto che non dai loro altre monete d’oro, altrimenti nessuno ci rispetterà più, ok?” gli chiese sorridendo, strizzando l’occhio.  
  
Jensen era ben sollevato di avere un’altra opportunità per cercare di rincontrare il misterioso ragazzo che gli aveva rapito cosi il cuore.  
  
“Però mettiti degli occhiali, cosi il sole non ti brucerà gli occhi!” disse John, e Jensen rise.  
   
   
   
La carrozza trottava nuovamente tra le vie di Verona e Jensen anche se cercava di non volgere lo sguardo, ci cascava comunque.  
  
 _Gli occhi sono traditori_ pensò. _Ma non i suoi_ pensò ancora con un sorriso.  
  
“Che cosa ti fa sorridere in questo modo, Jensen?” chiese John.  
  
“La potenza degli occhi, papà!” disse lui.  
   
   
   
Andare  a richiedere le tasse ai cittadini, era una faccenda burocratica molto noiosa, e Jensen avrebbe voluto che finisse presto, anche perché non era riuscito a incontrare di nuovo il ragazzo dagli occhi di smeraldo.  
  
Bussarono ad un’altra porta, e Jensen soffocò un singhiozzo quando vide affacciarsi alla porta proprio lui.  
  
Il ragazzo sembrò averlo riconosciuto ed era sbalordito quanto lui.  
  
  
 _Certo che mi ha riconosciuto, sono il principe_ , pensò lucidamente.  
  
“Ciao ragazzo, siamo venuti qua per riscuotere le tasse.”  
  
“Signore, noi abbiamo appena soldi per mangiare” supplicò il ragazzo.  
  
 _Supplicava? Un ragazzo con degli occhi cosi non dovrebbe mai supplicare!  Pensò Jensen._  
  
  
“Allora vorrà dire che ci pagherai con altri mezzi. Hai della frutta o della carne, ragazzo?"  
  
“Papà, ti ha appena detto che ha a malapena soldi per mangiare e tu vuoi…”  
  
“Non contraddirmi davanti al popolo e non chiamarmi papà davanti alla gente, Jensen!”  
  
“Sissignore.” Disse Jensen guardandolo duro.  
  
“Allora, ragazzo? Non abbiamo tutto il giorno.” Disse il re spazientito.  
  
“Dagli pure quello che abbiamo, Jared…” disse la voce di una donna.  
  
John si mosse incuriosito e spaventato da quella voce e il suo sguardo si fece di puro terrore quando la vide e il suo cuore si mise  a battere più forte.  
  
“MARY!” disse.  
  
“John…” disse Mary, per nulla stupita. Sapeva dell’ascesa che aveva avuto John. Sapeva che ora lui era il re.  
  
“Cosa diavolo ti è successo? Perché sei a letto? E perché vivi qui?”  
  
“John..”  
  
“Credevo che risiedessi ancora nella dimora dei Montecchi.” Disse lui.  
  
“Siamo caduti in disgrazia da almeno un anno, John. Un castigo degli dei, suppongo.”  
  
“Perché non mi hai detto niente?”  
  
“Perché ti eri creato una famiglia.” Disse lei.  
   
  
  
Il groppo alla gola di John era doloroso. Guardò Mary. Era in vestaglia rosa e aveva i capelli biondi crespi raccolti in una coda fatta male, ma i suoi occhi erano ancora stupendi e il suo viso bello. Era ancora lei e riusciva ancora a fargli battere forte il cuore.  
  
“é…questo il modo di accogliere il tuo Re? Alzati!” disse John, un po’ arrogante, anche se la sua voce tremava.  
  
“Non posso…sono cosi debole…sono malata.”  
  
“Questo non è giusto. Pagherò io le spese per una tua pronta guarigione!”   
  
“John, non voglio darti ulteriori problemi…”   
  
“BASTA, NON RIVOLGERTI COSI AL TUO RE, TU FAI COME TI DICO!”  
  
Nonostante la furia di John, Mary non potè fare a meno di sorridere, e John sorrise di rimando.  
   
“Non pensavo…che…che i nostri genitori si conoscessero…” disse Jared a Jensen.  
  
“Mary…lei è Mary…” disse Jensen sotto shock.  
  
Jared credette di capire cosa intendeva dire Jensen, ma ebbe paura di domandarlo.  
  
  
“Hanno avuto una storia, tanto tempo fa…ma…è stata ostacolata, e hanno rotto.” Disse comunque Jensen.  
  
“Mi dispiace molto.” Disse Jared.  
  
Jensen si voltò verso di lui.  
  
  
“Ti ho cercato, stamattina, nella piazza grande, ma tu non c’eri.”  
  
Jared spalancò gli occhi alla notizia. “Avrei voluto esserci. Sarei venuto se….se non avessi dovuto badare a mia mamma, davvero.”  
  
“Non lo dici solo perché sono il tuo principe, vero?”   
  
“NO! LO GIURO!”   
  
Jensen sorrise.  
  
“Perché…perché voleva vedermi, sua altezza?” chiese timidamente Jared.  
  
“Beh, innanzitutto non mi hai detto neanche grazie”    
  
“NON è VERO. L’HO FATTO.” Squitti Jared spaventato.  
  
“Mmm…un mormorio poco udibile.”  
  
“Ero..ero emozionato..io…”  
  
“Ok, ok, fa niente”  
  
Voleva vedermi solo per questo, sua altezza?” chiese Jared, un po’ piccato.  
   
  
  
Jensen lo fissò ancora. “è un’insolenza o un inizio di delusione?”  
  
“Me lo dica lei.”  
  
Jensen lo fissò con un sorriso arrogante.  
  
  
“Per cosa vorresti che volessi vederti?”  
  
“Non lo so!”  
  
“Volevo chiederti se hai conservato il mio regalo.”  
  
“Regalo??” Jared era confuso e disorientato.  
  
“La moneta!”  
  
“Io…io …certo che si!”  
  
“Male. Non mi privo del mio oro perché non lo si usi!”  
  
Jared ora lo guardò terrorizzato.  
   
“Ehi, rilassati. Ti sto solo prendendo in giro.” Rise Jensen. “A dire la verità, avevo il terrore che te ne sbarazzassi. Sono contento che tu non l’abbia fatto.” Disse.  
  
Jared lo fissò.  
  
“Ma, sono consapevole che vi serve dell’oro, quindi…te ne farò avere dell’altro al più presto..ma quella prima moneta, non darla via, ok?” gli sussurrò all’orecchio, e a Jared parve di sentire come il canto di mille uccelli.  
  
“Lo farò, mio principe!”  
  
“Jensen, è ora di andare!!” lo richiamò John.  
  
“Niente riscossione?”  
  
“Niente riscossione!” rispose John burbero.  
   
  
Jensen prese la mano di Jared, che ricambiò la stretta leggera, eppure tanto dolce.  
  
  
“Posso…voglio dire…potrei..rivederti?” chiese Jared.  
  
Il cuore di Jensen fece un tuffo. Forse non si era mai mosso dalle sponde del fiume e stava ancora sognando.  
  
“Ti aspetto al castello. Non deludermi.” Gli disse, all’orecchio.  
   
   
  
  
  
“Che cosa sussurravi a quel ragazzo?” chiese John, un po’ contrariato, quando uscirono.  
  
“Gli ho solo detto di non rifiutare il nostro denaro.”  
  
“Mmm…” rispose Jensen.  
  
“Tu che cosa dicevi a Mary?”  
  
“La stessa cosa!”  
  
“Bene!”  
  
“Bene!”  
  
“Papà, è quella Mary che…”  
  
“Si. Fine della discussione.”  
   
  
  
Jensen si zitti, e poi ripensò a Jared. Era stato un po’ precipitoso  a dirgli di presentarsi al castello. Come avrebbe potuto fare?  
  
Oh, che grande idiota che era!  
  
  
  
Dopo che furono usciti, Jared disse alla madre: “Che carattere, il principino.” E rise.   
  
“Come suo padre.” Disse Mary, sorridendo.    
   
   
   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so che probabilmente il re non va in giro a riscuotere tasse ahhhah (???) ma vabbè! Adoro Merlino e Artù della serie Merlin e quindi ho deciso di farli leggermente simili, anche se saranno molto più smielati xd ma non troppo!! :))
> 
> Mi sto già prendendo a scrivere questa storia *_*


	5. Servo del principe

Jensen restò tutta la notte a rimuginare su come avrebbe fatto Jared a presentarsi al castello l’indomani.  
  
 _Forse si presenterà e basta. Dovrò essere presente, prima che papà lo becchi a gironzolare nel castello da solo e lo faccia arrestare!_   Pensava. Jensen ridendo  
   
   
  
  
  
L’indomani, Jensen stava giocando in cortile con la spada, con alcuni ragazzi.  
  
“Non diventerai mai cavaliere di Camelot, se sei cosi lento, Luke!!” rise Jensen.  
  
Fu un attimo, in cui gli occhi di Jensen incrociarono un altro paio di occhi verdi.  
  
Si distrasse e Luke lo atterrò.  
  
“A chi tocca ridere, ora?” rise Luke, brandendo la spada.  
  
“Dai, levati!” disse Jensen.  
   
  
  
  
Si alzò e vide Jared semi nascosto accanto a un’altra fila di ragazzi giovani, che erano interrogati da un servitore.  
  
“Sapete lavare i piatti? Lucidare gli scarponi? L’argenteria?”  
   
“Jared!!” lo chiamò Jensen.  
  
Tutti si voltarono e Jared arrossi, subito seguito da Jensen.  
  
“Che cosa stai facendo??”  
  
“M…maestà…io…” balbettò timidamente Jared.  
  
“Jared, io non capisco….”  
  
“Principe, sta interrompendo il corso…”  
  
Jensen si fece d’improvviso più spavaldo.  
  
“Come osi parlare cosi al tuo principe?”  
  
“I- io non volevo…”  
  
“Che cosa succede qui? Che ci fa lui, qui?” disse John, appena arrivato.  
  
Jared sembrò sentirsi svenire al cospetto del re.  
  
“Ragazzo, perché sei di nuovo qui?”  
  
“Papà, lo stai spaventando!”  
  
Il re prese da parte il ragazzo.  
  
  
“Mary ha bisogno di nuove medicine? Altro denaro?” gli chiese.  
  
“N…no…è tutto a posto con mia madre…”  
  
“E allora cosa ci fai qui?”  
  
“Io…volevo..venire a lavorare qui.”  
  
“Perché??”  
  
“Io…io…cosi…non…ho bisogno di lavoro…”  
   
Jensen era assolutamente stupefatto e anche un po’ orgoglioso di lui. Non aveva detto che era stato Jensen a dirgli di andare al castello!  
  
“Ragazzo…”  
  
“Non ho paura di sporcarmi le mani, signore…so fare diversi lavori…vorrei almeno provare…” lo pregò Jared.  
  
“Mmm…e che ruolo vorresti avere?”  
  
“Io….servo del principe…” disse Jared, arrossendo vistosamente.  
  
“Mmm…Jensen è parecchio capriccioso…credi che riusciresti a soddisfarlo a dovere?” chiese John.  
  
“Papà!!”  
  
Jared arrossi ancora di più, ma sorrise.  
  
“Potrei provare.”  
  
Qualcosa riscaldò il cuore di Jensen e gli attraversò tutto il corpo.  
  
  
“ **Ma** le regole sono le regole, farai prima il corso con tutti gli altri.”  
  
“Ma papà….”  
  
“Le regole sono regole, Jensen!”  
  
“è tutto a posto, lo farò. Voglio farlo.” Disse Jared entusiasta. “Grazie” aggiunse.  
  
  
Prima che Jared potesse allontanarsi e raggiungere gli altri, Jensen andò da lui e gli afferrò entrambe le mani, guardandolo adorante.  
  
  
Jared si perse in quello sguardo e in quella stretta e in quel sorriso.  
  
Non dissero una parola.  
  
Poi Jared si allontanò di nuovo, ma per la prima volta Jensen non era triste, perché sapeva che lo avrebbe rivisto. 


	6. Parla, parla ancora, anchelo mio!

Era mattina e Jared stava lustrando i cavalli.  
  
  
Jensen arrivò all’improvviso e Jared sussultò.  
  
  
“Ciao.” Disse Jensen, sorridendo.  
  
“C-Ciao…voglio dire…buongiorno, ben svegliato, principe!”  
  
“Un ciao va più che bene e ti sarei grato anche se smettessi di chiamarmi cosi, ma mi chiamassi semplicemente Jensen.”  
  
“Davvero? Voglio dire..si, lo farò! Mi dispiace di averla irritata!”  
  
“E se potessi anche darmi del tu, te ne sarei grato!” ribattè Jensen, ora visibilmente irritato.  
  
Jared si rabbuiò, continuando a strigliare il cavallo con aria triste.  
  
“Mi dispiace che continuo a farti innervosire…”  
   
  
Jensen avverti subito un groppo alla gola.  
  
“No, scusami. È colpa mia, sono stato sgarbato. Tu non mi fai innervosire. Mi innervosisco io perché non riesco a cogliere i tuoi pensieri!”  
  
“è normale, dal momento che la magia esiste in questo mondo, ma non la telepatia.” Sorrise un po’ Jared.  
  
“In questo momento vorrei essere in grado di usarla.” Ammise Jensen.  
  
“Perché? Perché ad un principe dovrebbero interessare i pensieri di un poveraccio come me?”  
  
“Se il mio titolo ti spaventa o ti mette in soggezione, fa finta che io non sia un principe…”  
  
“Ma….”  
  
“Non chiamarmi più principe, da questo momento io non sono più il principe Jensen!”  
  
“Mi è impossibile fare finta, perché un ragazzo dalla bellezza come la tua, può essere solo un principe.” Disse Jared, arrossendo poi, rendendosi conto di quello che aveva appena ammesso.  
   
Anche Jensen era arrossito, ma si riprese subito.  
  
  
“Non è cosi, e posso provartelo. Tu per esempio non sei un principe, eppure…”  
  
“Si?” chiese Jared con gli occhi che luccicavano.  
  
“E-eppure….h-hai gli o-occhi di un verde c-cosi intenso che…sembrano smeraldi!” disse Jensen.  
   
  
  
Jared rimase basito. Spalancò la bocca senza dire una parola e poi disse infine:  
  
“ Le….le parole che tu mi rivolgi… **Jensen…** sono…sono più preziose di qualunque oro…io…io non so che dire…grazie!”  
  
“Dimmi allora perché sei venuto qui al castello? Solo perché te l’ho chiesto??”  
  
“No!”  
  
“E se sei venuto per vedere me, allora perché non sei venuto a cercarmi? Speravo lo facessi ieri.”  
  
“Mi dispiace..io…io volevo, ma sono stato trattenuto. Sapevo comunque che ti avrei rivisto oggi…ma non è che non ti abbia pensato!”  
  
“Mi hai pensato??” chiese Jensen con gli occhi che brillavano.  
   
  
  
Jared si ammutoli, imbarazzato oltre ogni limite.  
  
“Va bene. Basta. Non dire più niente. Per adesso mi bastano queste dolci parole, ti lascio ai cavalli. Ci sentiamo. Io devo…devo studiare, ora. Ciao!”  
  
“Jensen!” lo richiamò Jared.  
  
“Si?”  
  
“Che cosa…devi studiare?”  
  
“Poesia! E le parole che tu mi hai detto mi saranno di ispirazione!!”  
  
“Ne sono felice.” Disse Jared commosso, dopodiché si congedarono.  
   
   
   
Quando Jensen andò via, Jared si fermò a pensare e per dieci minuti buoni, non riusci più a lustrare i cavalli.  
  
Jensen. il principe Jensen!  
  
  
  
Era cosi bello e dolce…forse era un po’ arrogante e capriccioso, ma gli piaceva anche questo lato di lui. Gli piaceva TUTTO. TUTTO.  
  
  
Gli dispiaceva che forse Jensen poteva aver pensato che non gli importasse di lui, ma non era cosi. Semplicemente era troppo timido e in secondo luogo aveva pensato che uno come lui, non avrebbe potuto neanche avvicinarsi al principe e parlargli.  
  
Jensen però voleva la sua amicizia e Jared si sentiva come in cielo.  
   
   
   
Jensen si allontanò continuando a pensare alle parole di Jared.  
  
Oh, lui aveva detto che le sue parole erano più preziose dell’oro!  
  
Oh, il ragazzo dagli occhi di smeraldo aveva detto che lui era cosi bello che poteva essere solo un principe!  
  
Che complimenti gli aveva donato, con quanta semplicità, e poche frasi!  
  
Il ragazzo silenzioso che tanto gli occupava i pensieri, dimostrava di avere TANTI pensieri a dispetto delle sue poche parole, e dimostrava anche di avere BELLE parole, anche se le donava con il contagocce.  
  
  
Un singolo pensiero lo attraversava quando Jared parlava durante quel loro dialogo nelle stalle:  
   
_Oh si, ecco. Parla! Parla ancora, angelo mio!_    
   



	7. Piatti, pentole e coperchi

Era pomeriggio del giorno dopo e Jared stava lavando i piatti.  
  
Erano le 13 del pomeriggio.  
  
In quel momento arrivò Jensen.  
   
  
  
Jared sorrise, sentendolo arrivare. Ieri si erano incrociati varie volte, ma non avevano avuto la possibilità di parlarsi ancora.  
  
Gli sembrava un’eternità.  
  
  
“Ciao Jens…” cominciò Jared, ma non riusci a completare il saluto, perché Jensen lo interruppe.  
  
“Perché non indossi i guanti per lavare i piatti? I servitori non te li hanno dati?”  
  
“Oh…ehm…no…me li hanno dati, ma…mi impicciano…mi trovo meglio senza. Lavo meglio i piatti e le pentole e…”  
  
“è una blasfemia questa. Ti rovinerai le mani. Non posso permetterlo.”  
  
“Jensen, ti assicuro che non…”  
  
“Li stai lavando almeno con l’acqua calda? Fammi controllare.”  
  
“Jensen!” protestò Jared.  
  
Jensen cacciò un urlo sommesso. “FREDDA!”  
  
“Jensen, l’acqua calda va e viene, ma davvero non è un problema.”  
  
“Vado subito a bollire dell’acqua. Tu stà fermo cosi.”  
  
“Jensen, questo è assurdo.”  
  
**“Non dire mai ad un principe che qualcosa che fa è assurdo!”**  e cosi zitti Jared, mentre prese una pentola molto grande, ci mise dell’acqua e la fece bollire.  
   
  
  
Aspettarono dieci minuti buoni che l’acqua bollisse, nell’imbarazzo totale, poi Jensen rovesciò l’acqua calda nel lavandino.  
  
Jared stava per mettere le mani dentro, ma appena un dito sfiorò l’acqua, le ritrasse subito.  
  
“Cavolo. Ora è bollente. Non posso…” disse con terrore.  
  
Jensen spalancò la bocca.  
  
“Diavoli…sono un disastro. Perdonami.” Disse Jensen, scaricando di nuovo l’acqua.  
  
“Sei gentile invece a preoccuparti per me.” Disse Jared, sorridendo.  
  
“Mi…preoccupo anche per me…se diventi il mio servitore, non voglio che tu abbia le mani rovinate.” Disse Jensen arrossendo.  
   
  
  
Riapri il rubinetto dell’acqua calda e riusci a metterne un po’ nel lavandino, prima che sparisse di nuovo.  
  
“Grazie.” Gli disse Jared, in un modo come se volesse baciarlo.  
  
“Aspetta. Ti faccio vedere io come si lava bene…”  
  
“Jensen, adesso basta!” si ribellò Jared.  
  
“Schhh…” gli disse lui, piazzandosi dietro di lui e prendendogli le mani che tenevano la spugna.  
  
“Ecco…strofina cosi.” Gli diceva Jensen dietro di lui, passando le sue mani sulla pentola.  
   
  
  
Dopo circa due minuti in cui Jared era molto a disagio, avendo Jensen attaccato alla sua schiena, si tolse da quella posizione.  
  
“Mi dispiace. Non posso. Mi…mi distrai e non riesco a concentrarmi sul lavoro!” disse imbarazzato.  
  
Jensen lo guardò, un po’ offeso.  
  
“Mi spiace.” Disse Jared, sempre più a disagio e terrorizzato.  
   
  
  
  
Jensen si avvicinò ancora a lui, sfidandolo con un sorrisetto.  
  
“Un servitore che sfida il suo padrone…è originale. Mi piace.”  
  
**“Se** sarò il tuo servitore. Potrei non vincere.” Disse Jared, cercando di cogliere la sfida, avvicinando il viso al suo. Le loro labbra erano ora vicinissime.  
  
“Allora dovrai impegnarti molto.  **E lavare le cose con l’acqua calda.** ” Disse Jensen, senza spostarsi.  
  
“Ma se sono già io bollente, non è il caso che mi riscaldi di più.” disse Jared.  
   
  
  
Si rese conto un secondo dopo di quello che aveva detto, e avvampò.  
  
Jensen lo guardava con la bocca spalancata.  
   
  
  
“Mi dispiace. Non so perché l’ho detto. Probabilmente qualche spirito ha infestato il mio corpo.” Disse Jared, scherzando, ma spaventato dalla possibile reazione di Jensen.  
  
“Meriti…una punizione per la tua insolenza. Oggi pomeriggio mi porterai a cavalcare sulla pianura del Monte Rosa. Da solo. Prepara i cavalli.” Disse Jensen, andandosene.  
  
Jared si sfiorzò di nascondere il sorrisetto, mentre vedeva Jensen allontanarsi dalle cucine, un po’ confuso.  
 


	8. Il ghiaccio e la roulotte

Jensen era pronto per la cavalcata pomeridiana con Jared. Andò nelle stalle e lo trovò che stava accarezzando i cavalli. Si fermò a guardarlo, sorridendo.  
  
Si chiese come sarebbe stato sentire quelle carezze sul suo viso…  
  
 _Ma cosa stava pensando?_  
  
Si riscosse subito e Jared si accorse della sua presenza.  
  
“Jensen! Da quanto tempo sei qui?”  
  
“Mh…abbastanza per vedere che ti gingilli a lisciare i cavalli, invece di prepararli.” Lo rimproverò bonariamente Jensen.  
  
Jared non arrossi questa volta. Ormai aveva capito il linguaggio di Jensen e quando in realtà approvava qualcosa. ora per esempio era contento e questo lo fece sorridere di gioia.  
  
Si avvicinò a lui e gli sistemò meglio il mantello rosso davanti.  
  
Jensen aggrottò le sopracciglia. “Tirare via il letame rende allegri?” chiese.  
  
Jared sorrise di più. “ Mi piace questo mantello. È cosi regale. Ti sta bene.”  
  
“Ti piace? Se sarai mio servitore, te lo lascerò indossare. Posso perfino regalartene uno, se lo meriterai.” Disse Jensen contento, e ora sorrideva anche lui.  
  
“Andiamo.” Disse Jared in tono dolce.  
   
  
Lo fece salire sul cavallo e poi sali anche lui sull’altro cavallo.  
  
E cavalcarono diretti alla pianura del Monte Rosa.  
   
   
   
   
La pianura del Monte Rosa era una pianura costeggiata di montagne con lievi striature rosate e piena di prati dai fiori blu.  
  
“Fermiamoci qui a fare merenda.” Disse Jared d’un tratto.  
  
Jensen ne fu felice. Aveva nostalgia del viso di Jared e cavalcando non poteva mirarlo come avrebbe voluto.  
   
Jensen si sentiva bene, cosi bene che non trovava parole per il suo solito sarcasmo e se ne rammaricò. Cosi si sentiva debole.  
  
Poi Jared si sedette vicino a lui e si senti ancora più debole.  
  
Si sdraiò sull’erba e Jared fece lo stesso, poi gli toccò un braccio e lo accarezzò piano con il pollice.  
  
“Chi…ti fa pensare che puoi farlo?” chiese Jensen con tono dolce, riferito alla carezza.  
  
“Tu.” Disse semplicemente Jared, continuando a guardarlo negli occhi.  
  
Jared si tirò poi un po’ su con i gomiti.  “ Fin dall’inizio mi hai fatto capire che vuoi la mia amicizia e anch’io la voglio…oltre a esserne onorato, ovviamente.” Disse sincero.  
  
“Non sapevo chi tu fossi…e quali legami avessi con… **Mary** …prima di volerla, lo giuro.” Disse Jensen profondo.  
  
“Lo so, Jensen…neanch’io…”  
  
“ Pensi che…dovremmo parlarne? Del fatto che i nostri genitori si sono amati, intendo.” Disse Jensen, senza guardarlo.  
  
“Si, potremmo farlo, credo…ma perché parlare di qualcosa che non capiamo e non possiamo controllare? “ chiese Jared.  
  
“Forse perché se continuiamo a parlarne, potremmo capirlo…”  
  
“Mmm…preferisco tentare di capire un altro rapporto…”  
  
“Tipo?” chiese Jensen con il cuore in tumulto.  
  
Jared però si era alzato e non gli rispose.  
   
  
“Jared?” lo richiamò, poi scocciato si alzò.  
  
  
  
Lo raggiunse e vide che stava guardando il laghetto ghiacciato.  
  
“Pensi che sia sicuro?” chiese.  
  
“Non lo so.”  
  
“Scopriamolo.”  
  
“Aspetta, Jensen, non credo che…ASPETTA!”  
  
Jensen si era però già incamminato, quando senti all’improvviso un leggero CRAC.  
  
“Merda…Jared resta li, torno indietro subit…”  
  
CRAAAAAAAC .  
  
“AHHHHHH!” gridò Jensen.  
  
“JENSEN!”  
  
Jensen era sprofondato dentro l’acqua a velocità record e Jared impallidi.  
  
 _Diosanto._  
  
“Jared! Jareeeed!”  
  
“Prendi questo bastone, Jensen, afferra questo bastone!” gli disse Jared.  
  
Jensen tentò di prenderlo, ma lo mancò e andò sotto.  
  
“Merda!” disse Jared, facendosi avanti e buttandosi sotto.  
   
  
  
L’acqua era gelata e faceva un male cane. Fortunatamente trovò subito Jensen e riusci a riportarlo su.  
  
“Devi nuotare, Jensen! Devi nuotare! Ti prego, fallo per me, sei troppo pesante, non posso portarti se svieni.” Lo incitò, pregandolo.  
  
Quella preghiera scosse Jensen, che cercò di obbedire.  
  
Nuotarono affannosamente e riuscirono  a tirarsi su.  
   
  
  
Jared abbracciò Jensen, mentre erano entrambi in ginocchio, cercando di infondergli calore.  
  
“Chiama…Nostradamus..” disse Jensen contro il suo collo.  
  
“Io…io non ho…”  
  
“Il mio cercapersone. È li.” Disse, indicando un punto non lontano sull’erba.  
  
Jared lasciò che il cercapersone rintracciasse Nostradamus e che lui rispondesse.  
  
  
“Si?”  
  
“ Signore, sono Jared, abbiamo bisogno di aiuto. Io e Jensen siamo caduti nel lago ghiacciato.” Disse Jared vergognandosi un po’.  
  
“E il re non deve saperlo. State bene, però?”  
  
“Si, ma abbiamo bisogno di qualcosa per scaldarci, posso provare ad accendere un fuoco.”  
  
“Lasci perdere il fuoco, ragazzino. Adesso arrivo io con la mia roulotte.”  
  
Mise giù la linea e Jared guardò Jensen perplesso.  
  
Jensen sorrise. “Vedrai.”  
   
   
Quando Nostradamus arrivò, arrivò con la sua roulotte. Fece subito entrare dentro i due, e dopo aver dato loro dei vestiti puliti, li accomodò davanti al caminetto acceso.  
  
“Questo si che è un fuoco.” Commentò Jared mettendo le mani davanti ad esso, mentre lui e Jensen avevano addosso delle coperte.  
  
Jensen si sentiva stupido. Aveva camminato sul ghiaccio per dimostrare a Jared chissà cosa e aveva solo fatto la figura dell’imbecille.  
  
“Dai, Jensen, non fare quella faccia. Non è andata cosi male. Vi state scaldando con il camino della mia roulotte in fondo.” Disse Nostradamus che aveva capito le preoccupazioni di Jensen.  
  
Lui sorrise amaramente. Certo, a parte fare la figura dell’imbecille, non era andata cosi male.  
  
"Mi dispiace...io credevo di riuscire a tornare indietro in tempo, non pensavo che il ghiaccio si sarebbe spaccato cosi in fretta..."   
  
"Ormai è andata. Non pensiamoci più." disse Jared, mettendogli una mano sulla spalla e Jensen sorrise.    
   
   
   
   
*  
  
Quando ritornarono al castello e Jared stava per allontanarsi per pulire le stanze, il re lo fermò.  
  
“Ehi, dove credi di andare?”  
  
“A…pulire le stanze, signore.” Disse Jared intimidito.  
  
“Dovresti occuparti dei bisogni di Jensen. è questo che fa un servitore!” disse il re.  
  
“Ma…”  
  
“Papà..” disse Jensen scioccato.  
  
“Chiamare Nostradamus di nascosto non vi è servito a mantenere il segreto sulla vostra disastrosa gita sul ghiaccio. Ho saputo tutto. Jensen non diventerà mai pattinatore, ma tu in compenso sei diventato il suo servo.” Disse il re.  
  
“Signore…io….grazie.” disse Jared scioccato.  
  
“Sei stato molto in gamba ragazzo. hai salvato mio figlio. Meriti un premio, e tu, Jensen, fammi prendere un altro spavento del genere e andrai a letto senza cena, non importa quanto infreddolito tornerai a casa. A proposito, ti sei riscaldato ora?” chiese John, abbracciando il figlio.  
  
“Papà….io…”  
  
“No, non dirmelo. Non voglio saperlo. Buonanotte.” Disse, con tono un po’ arrabbiato.  
  
E andò via.  
   
“è sempre cosi brusco?” chiese Jared.  
  
“Solo quando è emozionato. “ disse Jensen sorridendo.  
  
Jared guardò Jensen. “Beh, devo dirti grazie.”  
  
“Tu a me??”  
  
“è per merito tuo se ora sono il tuo…”  
  
“Per merito mio? Questo è assurdo.”  
  
“Sarà assurdo, ma è la verità.”  
  
“Ok.” Disse Jensen sorridendo, e si abbracciarono.  
   
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo so, Nostradamus che arriva con la roulotte fa un pò ridere ahahahaa
> 
> E so anche che roulotte e cercapersone sono anacronistici, ma non importa ahaaha in questo universo ho deciso che esistono cose anacronistiche! ahaahah


	9. Bagno palpitante

Jared aveva preparato il bagno caldo per Jensen nella vasca, si era voltato quando lui era entrato, ma adesso si sentiva a disagio.  
  
Decise di andare via, ma Jensen lo fermò.  
  
“Dove stai andando?”  
  
“I-il mio compito non è terminato?”  
  
“Dipende.” Disse Jensen con la voce scesa di due ottave.  
  
“Che vuol dire?”  
  
“Non te l’hanno insegnato? Di…di solito i servitori aiutano i reali a lavarsi.”  
  
Jared arrossi furiosamente.  
  
“Ma se non hai voglia, lascia stare.” Concluse Jensen un po’ seccato.  
  
“No, lo faccio. Lo faccio.” Disse Jared un po’ impacciato.  
   
  
  
  
Silenzio mentre Jared si era avvicinato e altrettanto silenziosamente aveva preso la saponetta bianca e gliela passava sulla schiena.  
  
“Non usi la spugna?” chiese Jensen, a disagio, sentendo le mani di Jared su di lui.  
  
“No..” disse Jared dolcemente.  
  
Ancora silenzio.  
  
“Perché?” chiese piano.  
  
“Mmm…posso tenerlo per me?” chiese Jared titubante. Non voleva rivelare a Jensen il vero motivo, cioè che gli piaceva sentire la pelle di Jensen al tatto.  
  
“No.” rispose Jensen.  
  
“Che peccato.” Disse Jared sarcastico, ma non intenzionato a dargliela vinta.  
  
Jensen stava per ribattere alla provocazione, ma Jared parlò ancora.  
  
“Hai una pelle stupenda, morbida e bianca….” Disse pensieroso e in soggezione.  
  
Jensen arrossi ancora. “Grazie.”  
   
“Scusa se sono stato scortese prima.” Disse ancora Jensen.  
  
Jared sorrise. “Non fa niente.”  
  
  
  
Gli aveva insaponato la schiena e le braccia e ora stava scendendo giù con la mano verso il suo stomaco.  
  
“B…basta. Da adesso faccio da solo.” Disse Jensen avvertendo mille brividi.  
  
“Ma….” Disse Jared sorpreso.  
  
“Pensavi che i reali non avessero il senso del pudore? Va bene cosi, fidati.” Gli disse Jensen.  
  
“Ok…” disse Jared un po’ perplesso, ma sollevato.  
  
“Grazie.” Gli disse Jensen, dandogli un bacio sulla guancia e facendo battere più forte il cuore di Jared. 


	10. Baci che incendiano

Più passavano i giorni più Jensen aveva in mente solo Jared, Jared, Jared.  
  
Jared aveva una camera lontano da quella di Jensen e questo sembrava dispiacere entrambi.  
   
Jensen in particolare faceva fatica a controllarsi ogni volta che Jared gli era vicino. Jared poi, lo toccava spesso, cosa che lo faceva andare in iperventilazione. Avrebbe voluto abbracciarlo, coccolarlo, e si stupi a pensarlo, anche **baciarlo.**  
  
Poi però si rese conto che non era poi cosi strano. Jared era un bellissimo ragazzo,aveva solo un anno in meno di lui, meravigliosi occhi verdi, un viso bellissimo e il suo corpo lo attirava a lui.  
  
Lo ricambiava? Non ne era sicuro, ma se gli sguardi potessero parlare….  
   
   
“Buu” sbottò Jensen saltando dietro addosso a Jared mentre lavava i piatti in cucina.  
  
“Jensen! Ti divertono tanto questi scherzi?” chiese Jared.  
  
“Si.” Lo sfidò lui, abbracciandolo.  
  
Jared restò zitto, cullandosi in quell’abbraccio.  
  
  
“Ma se ti danno fastidio, non li farò più!” disse subito Jensen, staccandosi.  
  
“No, se ti divertono, continua pure.” Disse Jared seriamente, con lo sguardo addolcito.  
  
“Ma se ti danno fastidio…”  
  
“Mi **spaventano** , più che altro, ma non importa, se divertono te, sono divertito anch’io!”  
  
“Dude, io non voglio fare **niente** che ti infastidisca!”  
  
“Neanch’io.”  
  
Jensen sospirò pesantemente.  
  
“Cosa c’è?” gli chiese Jared, accarezzandogli la guancia.  
  
“Jared, no, se fai cosi io non…io non riuscirò più a fermarmi..” gemette Jensen chiudendo gli occhi.  
  
“Fermarti da fare cosa??”  
  
Jensen gli prese la mano e gliela baciò ripetutamente piano.  
  
Jared aveva ora la bocca aperta ed era in soggezione.  
  
E poi Jensen gli prese il volto tra le mani e lo baciò.  
  
Lo baciò ripetutamente con baci stampo mozzafiato, senza togliere le mani dal suo viso.  
  
Jared lo lasciò fare istupidito, fino a quando Jensen non tirò fuori la lingua leccandogli il labbro e Jared tremò, a quel punto si baciarono con la lingua, ma Jensen era troppo agitato e Jared non riusciva a trovare un appiglio su cui appoggiarsi e caddero tutti a due a terra.  
   
  
Neanche a quel punto Jensen si fermò. Continuarono a baciarsi sul pavimento con lui sopra Jared a cavalcioni.  
  
Solo un rumore lontano li fece staccare improvvisamente, come svegliati brutalmente da un sogno.  
  
  
“Oddio…che cosa ho fatto…Jared, Jared, mi dispiace tanto.”  
  
“Jensen, è tutto ok…”  
  
“No! Per favore, dimmi che non ti ho fatto male!”  
  
“Jensen, smettila di preoccuparti…”  
  
Ma non poterono più parlare perché a quel punto arrivò il cuoco e Jensen se ne andò rifilando a Jared un’ultima occhiata di preoccupazione.  
   
   
   
   
*  
  
Erano le 23.00 di sera e Jensen si stava consumando dall’ansia. Una parte di lui avrebbe voluto andare da Jared e chiedergli se davvero era tutto ok, se il bacio non l’aveva sconvolto….  
  
 _Il bacio! Si era sentito cosi bene! E sentire che anche Jared aveva goduto di un atto cosi meraviglioso, gli aveva fatto balzare il cuore di gioia e non era stato attento. L’aveva fatto cadere! Che cos’aveva pensato Jared?_  
  
  
Un bussare impaziente alla sua porta lo distolse dai suoi pensieri.  
  
“Jared!!” Sapeva chi fosse prima ancora di aprirgli.  
  
“Ascolta, ho pensato a quello che è successo oggi e all’inizio volevo fare un discorso, ma poi ho pensato che un semplice gesto sia più efficace di mille parole…”  
  
“Jared, cosa??”  
  
Jared a quel punto lo baciò, mettendogli le mani sul viso.  
  
Lo baciò con passione, anche se lui a differenza di Jensen, restò fermo, perfettamente in equilibrio con le gambe.  
  
“Jared, tu….lo volevi? Lo vuoi?” gli chiese Jensen con gli occhi che brillavano.  
  
“Sono giorni che non penso ad altro e oggi ci ho pensato fino a farmi venire mal di testa.” Disse Jared.  
  
“Jared quanto tempo ho desiderato le tue labbra…”  
  
“Anch’io, le desidero ancora adesso. Voglio sentire il sapore della tua bocca di nuovo!”  
  
Jensen lo baciò di nuovo, e poi finirono abbracciati.  
  
“Jensen, Jensen, mi sento cosi bene quando mi stringi….”  
  
“Stringere il tuo corpo è come essere ricoperto di strati e strati di morbido piumone!” disse Jensen sospirando. “Io Voglio stringerti cosi per sempre. Noi dobbiamo rimanere cosi stretti per sempre!”  
  
“Jensen…” sospirò Jared.  
  
Jensen si mosse a baciarlo di nuovo, ma stavolta gli sfiorò solo delicatamente le labbra e Jared tremò a quel contatto.  
  
  
“Mi stai incendiando le labbra.” Disse Jared sospirando.  
  
“Rimani qui stanotte? Ti prego.”  
  
“Non so se posso…”  
  
“è la mia stanza e sono io che decido.” Disse Jensen.  
  
“Ok…” disse Jared dolcemente.  
   
   
   
   
*  
  
Jensen aveva dato un pigiama suo a Jared per la notte, cercando di non guardarlo troppo mentre si spogliava.  
  
“Ehi, io sono svantaggiato. Non ho potuto guardarti.” Gli disse Jared ridendo, toccandogli il petto con le dita.  
  
“Se la cosa ti dispiace, avrai altre occasioni, ma temo ahimè , che per quello , dovrai dormire altre notti qui.” Disse Jensen.  
  
“Mmm…che sacrificio…” mugugnò Jared sarcastico, strappandogli un altro bacio.  
   
Jared si accomodò poi nel letto, ma non fece in tempo a infilarsi tra le coperte, che Jensen se lo agguantò subito.  
  
“Scusa..io devo…devo toccarti…non riesco….a resistere…” disse Jensen, baciandolo dappertutto, e facendo sparire la testa di Jared tra il piumone.  
  
Jared cercò di rispondere, ma la sua risposta suonò ovattata, ma divertita.  
  
“Jensen, io non so se è sicuro farlo qua…e se qualcuno dovesse…?” chiese poi Jared un po’ titubante.  
  
“Amore mio, non faremo sesso. Non stanotte, ma niente ci vieta di baciarci e toccarci, no?”  
  
Jared gemette di desiderio, mentre Jensen tornava su di lui.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finalmente il baciooooooooooo. Non preoccupatevi se certi dettagli sembrano scritti un pò in fretta, avranno modo nei prossimi capitoli di dire ampiamente come si sentono :D :D


	11. L'Amore misterioso che annulla l'Amore conosciuto

Jared e Jensen si svegliarono l’uno tra le braccia dell’altro.  
  
Avevano dormito magnificamente, avvolti in quel meraviglioso calore e tepore dei loro corpi caldi e della morbidezza del piumone e delle lenzuola.  
  
Jared si mosse impercettibilmente, mentre Jensen gli dava baci soffici sul collo, ricolmi d’amore.  
  
Mosse la testa come un gatto che si stiracchiava e poi si voltò verso Jensen, dandogli un bacio sulla testa e portandosela sul suo petto.  
  
Jensen si abbandonò a quelle coccole, completamente perso sul petto di Jared. Si sentiva cosi in pace…  
  
  
“è stata la notte più bella della mia vita…” disse.  
  
“Mi è sembrato come salire in Paradiso.” Gli fece eco Jared.  
  
Si baciarono romanticamente.  
  
  
“Sto cosi bene quando sono con te. Non andare via…”  
  
“Anche io, Jensen. anch’io. Ora però devo andare. I tuoi genitori non devono trovarmi qui e devo sistemare le faccende…”  
  
“No! Non andare via. Resta ancora un po’!”  
  
“Amore mio, non rendere questo ancora più difficile.” Gli disse Jared con un sorrisino triste togliendosi il pigiama e rimettendosi i suoi vestiti.  
  
Si baciarono ancora, come se potesse mancare loro l’ossigeno se si fossero staccati, poi Jared si alzò, solo per poi ritornare indietro a baciare Jensen, dopo appena due passi fatti nella direzione opposta.  
   
Si baciarono sdraiati l’uno addosso all’altro, appassionatamente.  
  
“Devi…amarmi davvero tanto se mi baci di prima mattina, ancora prima che mi sia lavato i denti!” scherzò Jensen.  
  
“Amo qualsiasi cosa di te e non sento nessun alito cattivo.”  
  
“E io non so dire se sono più innamorato di te di quanto ti amo o il contrario. Cosa posso dirti che non ti offenda e sia al contempo la verità??”  
  
“Jensen, le tue parole non mi offendono mai! So che anche una finta derisione è una maschera per coprire l’amore che provi per me!”  
  
“Non voglio più coprirlo!” disse Jensen, e si baciarono ancora.  
  
Delle voci risuonarono nei corridoi, chiamando Jared.  
  
Jensen sbuffò.  
  
“Mi dispiace amore. Ci vediamo dopo, ok?” disse dandogli un altro bacio, mentre Jensen gemeva frustrato.  
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
*  
  
Nell’Olimpo intanto, Cupido cercava di cullare il figlioletto di un anno, pregandolo di dormire.  
  
"Lo so che non ti piace dormire, ma quando sarai grande come papà...."  
  
Il piccolo piangeva ancora...  
  
"Ascolta, se adesso lasci tranquilli mamma e papà, forse ti regaleremo un fratellino o una sorellina. Che ne dici?"  
  
Il bambino pianse di nuovo.  
  
"Dai su, ti regalerò un pony. ti regalerò cinque pony!"  
  
Alla fine il bambino sembrò essersi addormentato e Cupido tornò trionfante in camera da letto.  
  
Il bimbo però non si era affatto addormentato.  
  
Quando poi vide abbandonato sulla mensola del camino, l’arco con le frecce, volò con le sue piccole ali fino ad afferrarlo.  
  
“Voglio fare anche io quello che fai tu!” disse il piccolo, che nonostante avesse solo un anno, parlava già correttamente.  
  
Cupido non poteva sentirlo, perché stava facendo l’amore con la sua donna, madre del piccolo, e il piccolo, annoiato, volò via dalla finestra con arco e frecce.  
  
  


 

 

Era pomeriggio ora e Jensen e Jared erano fuggiti dal castello solo per qualche oretta per godersi qualche ora all’aria aperta insieme, nel parco comune.  
  
Camminavano vicini e si facevano gli occhi dolci…  
  
“Muoio dalla voglia di baciarti ancora….” Diceva la voce di Jared in lontananza e il piccolo ne fu attirato come se fosse stato un canto.

 

Prima ancora che i due potessero baciarsi di nuovo, il piccolo scoccò due frecce….  
   
Successe però qualcosa di inaspettato…  
  
  
“AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!”  
  
“AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!”  
  
Il piccolino rimase a bocca aperta. Non era cosi che funzionava il lavoro del suo papà.  
  
Cupido si materializzò all’istante, spaventato, vicino al piccolo. L'aveva inseguito dappertutto.  
  
“Angels, che diavolo hai fatto???” chiese, poi vide i due giovani a terra, trafitti dalle frecce.  
  
“Per Giove!!!” esclamò, e scese subito da loro.  
   
I ragazzi erano agonizzanti a terra, mentre i passanti cercavano di aiutarli.  
  
  
“Lontano, lontano! Sono il dio dell’Amore, ci penso io!!”  
  
“Il Dio dell’amore???” chiese incredula la folla, allontanandosi subito, timorosa.  
  
“Cupido? Sei stato tu a farci…questo?” chiese Jensen con voce strozzata.  
  
“Perché??” chiese ancora Jared.  
  
Cupido non diede loro retta. Era troppo terrorizzato. Estrasse subito le frecce dai loro corpi con movimenti bruschi, ma decisi.  
  
  
  
“AHHHHHH!” gridarono ancora i due, sotto lo stupore generale, ma appena Cupido fece questo, il sangue che sgorgava dalle loro frecce, smise di fluire, anzi guarirono immediatamente, come se non fossero mai stati colpiti.  
   
“Le frecce di Cupido sono difettose…” rumoreggiava la folla, mentre Cupido chiuse gli occhi, per la vergogna.  
  
  
**“Le mie frecce non sono difettose!”**  disse, tremante di collera.  
  
  
La folla si scansò ancora di più, mentre Cupido aiutò i due a tirarsi su.  
  
“Perdonatemi. Angels…mio figlio mi ha rubato le frecce…” tentò di giustificarsi.  
  
Jared e Jensen guardarono il bambino in aria, vestito di bianco, biondo e con quelle tenere alette bianche e non riuscirono ad avercela con lui.  
  
  
“Ha già fatto un bel po’ di danni, andando a beccare con le frecce chiunque gli passasse accanto. Per fortuna la magia si annulla da sola entro poco, se non sono io a decidere…”  
  
“Quindi ha fatto sanguinare molte altre persone, oltre a noi?” chiese Jensen tentando di scherzare.  
  
Cupido lo fissò e d’un tratto sembrò perplesso e spaventato.  
  
“No…a dire la verità, no…le mie frecce sono innocue, magia o no, scagliate da me o no, non possono…fare del male…voi siete stati gli unici…non capisco…”  
  
“Forse..detto tra noi…forse ci ha fatto sanguinare, perché noi **siamo già innamorati…”**  disse Jensen strizzandogli l’occhio.  
  
“Siete…già stati colpiti una volta dalle mie frecce?”  
  
Jensen e Jared scossero la testa.  
  
“è possibile innamorarsi anche se non si viene colpiti dalle frecce?” chiese Jensen, ora impaurito.  
  
“Io…io non…penso di si, ma…”  
  
“Sei il Dio dell’Amore! Usa i tuoi poteri per capire se siamo destinati a stare insieme!” lo spronò Jared.  
  
Cupido li fisso sgomento. “Sono un Dio! Non potete dirmi quello che devo fare!”  
  
“Ma…ma….ma…” balbettarono i due.  
  
 “Comunque….si, è possibile…la mia freccia non fa innamorare, rende solo benedetto il legame. Benedetto dagli Dei.”  
  
Ora Jared e Jensen erano confusi. Pensavano una storia diversa.  
  
“Se aveste studiato meglio la nostra storia, a scuola, lo sapreste. E ora se volete scusarmi…” disse Cupido, andando a prendere il piccolo e svanendo con lui.  
   
   
   
   
*  
  
Sull’Olimpo, Cupido si tormentava…  
  
_Ho mentito…. **Ho mentito….**_  
   
  
  
Non era vero infatti che era possibile innamorarsi senza l’intervento delle sue frecce magiche. Cupido regolava l’Amore nel Cosmo. Non era suo, ovviamente, ma lo regolava. L’Amore era dell’Universo che faceva in modo di far incontrare le anime gemelle, ma Cupido in quanto Dio dell’Amore, faceva fluire questo amore verso le persone che erano destinate ad amarsi.  
  
Lo faceva con la sua freccia e il modo in cui sceglieva le persone, non era mai casuale. Captava, per via della sua energia, le persone che erano destinate.  
  
Tutti passavano sotto la sua freccia. **Tutti.**  
  
Le coppie che stavano insieme senza essere passate sotto la sua freccia, si volevano solo enormemente bene, ma non erano anime gemelle. Non era l’AMORE VERO.  
  
Alcune sostenevano di amarsi, ma non era cosi. Si volevano solo un gran bene.  
  
Cupido sapeva che molte coppie potevano essere felici anche senza aver trovato l’amore vero, e a lui stava bene, ma essendo il dio dell’amore, sapeva come andavano le cose.  
  
Ora, che quei due ragazzi pensavano di essere innamorati, andava bene. Non voleva certo disilluderli, ma il problema era un altro.  
  
**Le sue frecce.**  
  
Le sue frecce erano frecce d’amore, non potevano fare del male!  
  
Non aveva mai visto una cosa del genere in tanti secoli.  
  
Era un caso unico al mondo!  
  
Prima di tornare all’Olimpo, aveva voluto sperimentare le frecce verso altre anime, per capire se le frecce magiche si erano rotte, ma nessuna aveva fatto quello che avevano fatto ai due giovani!  
  
Com’era possibile?  
   
Tornò alla sua scrivania e si mise la testa tra le mani.  
  
Perché le frecce con loro non avevano funzionato?? Possibile che fosse vero quello che sostenevano?  
  
Cupido provò a pensare. Se le frecce li avevano fatti sanguinare voleva solo dire una cosa: una forza di altrettanta potenza era già nel corpo dei due giovani. Solo una forza molto potente può respingerne un’altra.  
  
Quale forza? **Niente** era più potente dell’amore in quel mondo.  
  
Quei giovani invece , sempre per teoria, contenevano una forza cosi potente da annullare la magia delle loro frecce, fino a fare loro del male.  
  
Cupido riflettè ancora  
  
_Niente può sconfiggere l’Amore, neanche l’odio. O quei giovani sono degli alieni, oppure…._  
  
Cupido riflettè ancora e d’un tratto la verità gli piombò addosso come un macigno.  
  
Aveva già sperimentato la crudeltà dell’Amore!  
  
Lui stesso secoli fa si era volutamente scagliato una delle sue frecce addosso, perché voleva capire se funzionava anche con lui.  
  
E quella volta **sanguinò!**  
  
Capi che era successo perché l’AMORE annulla l’AMORE. Ecco un’altra delle lezioni importanti del cosmo!  
  
  
Se c’è già amore dentro di te e cerchi di immetterne altro, l’intruso verrà sbattuto fuori, per una questione territoriale!  
   
  
I due giovani avevano detto la verità! Erano davvero innamorati! Ma cosa…com’era possibile?  
   
**“Non ci si può innamorare senza le mie frecce!! Chi diavolo sono quelli???”**  ruggi.  
   
   
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> realmente? Sentivate la mancanza di Cupido? Pensavate che non l'avreste mai più rivisto o forse vi eravate dimenticati che esisteva?? ahhaha
> 
> E i nostri due j cosa saranno davvero? Alieni oppure c'è qualcosa di più sotto? :D


	12. Il mistero delle frecce

Jared e Jensen pensavano di essersi lasciati alle spalle quella brutta disavventura con le frecce di Cupido, ma non fu cosi.  
  
Una volta tornati al castello, si trovarono davanti una piccola folla tutta radunata, che li guardava.  
  
Si guardarono imbarazzati, non sapendo che fare, poi arrivò John.  
  
  
“Permesso. Permesso. Fatemi passare. Sono il re.”  
  
“Papà…cosa?” chiese Jensen.  
  
“Zitto ed entrate. Svelti e voi circolare! Non c’è niente da vedere qui!”  
   
   
  
  
  
Il re li portò nel salone del trono e poi li affrontò.  
  
“Voglio che mi diciate **esattamente** che cos’è successo questo pomeriggio! Gira voce che siete stati colpiti dalle frecce di Cupido e che queste vi abbiano quasi ferito a morte!”  
  
“è cosi…” disse Jensen dispiaciuto. “Ma…”  
  
“Com’è potuto accadere una cosa del genere? Voi…”  
  
“No! No! era…era solo un gioco…uno scherzo del figlioletto di Cupido! Lui gli ha…rubato le frecce e andava in giro a…far innamorare chiunque gli capitasse a tiro!” disse Jensen.  
  
“ **Siete innamorati??”** chiese il re esterrefatto.  
  
“NO! No…noi…le frecce non hanno funzionato…” disse Jared atterrito. Jensen lo guardò e malgrado sapeva che Jared stava cercando di difenderlo, gli fece male comunque quello che disse. Decise comunque di stare al gioco.  
  
“Le persone dicono che le frecce vi hanno ferito…”  
  
“Si, ma è stato solo per poco…noi…” stava cercando di dire Jensen.  
  
“QUESTO NON MI CONSOLA! “ gridò il re.  
   
  
  
Jared e Jensen cercarono di dire qualcosa, ma all’istante le porte si aprirono ed entrarono i genitori di Jared. Mary e il padre di Jared, che Jensen non aveva mai visto.  
  
“Jared!!!” lo chiamarono.  
  
“Per tutti gli dei….stai bene?” chiese Mary, abbracciando il figlio. Anche quello che doveva essere il marito di Mary, abbracciò Jared, e Jensen ne fu un po’ geloso.  
  
Non sembrava l’unico, però, visto che John evitava di guardarlo.  
  
“Misha Padalecki! Finalmente posso fare la vostra conoscenza!” disse John con falsa allegria.  
  
“Avrei preferito ci incontrassimo in circostanze più tranquille” disse Misha e Jensen fu sicuro che John stava pensando invece che lui avrebbe preferito non incontrarlo mai.  
  
“Che cos’è successo esattamente?” chiese Misha.  
  
“A quanto pare il figlioletto del nostro Cupido si è divertito a giocare al tiro con l'arco.” Disse John.  
  
“Le frecce di Cupido non dovrebbero fare del male…” disse Misha socchiudendo gli occhi.  
  
“Questa è l’opinione più diffusa, si. A quanto pare devono essersi rotte o chissà cosa.” Rispose John. Sorrideva a trentadue denti, ma la sua furia era visibile dagli occhi.  
  
“Questa cosa non può restare impunita. Neanche se si tratta degli Dei. Se non possiamo fidarci dell’Amore, che cosa ci resta?” chiese Misha.  
  
“Gli ingranaggi del destino non hanno fatto altro che illuminarci su quanto io già sapevo da tempo. Avevo scoperto infatti da tempo immemore che non ci si può fidare dell’Amore.” Disse John, sorridendo, guardando Mary, che si senti ferita da quella battuta.  
  
“Cosa…succederà ora?” chiese Mary  
  
“Suppongo che gli Dei dovranno rispondere di questo incidente e mi auguro davvero di ricevere delle scuse e delle spiegazioni appropriate.” Disse John.  
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
*  
  
Era sera tardi  e Sull’Olimpo, gli Dei si erano riuniti ad un grande tavolo rotondo per discutere della questione.  
  
“Il popolo chiede spiegazioni e vuole essere rassicurato. Supplica e ci prega e chiede spiegazioni sulle tue frecce magiche!” disse Giunone, la sposa di Giove, guardando Cupido.  
  
“Figlio mio, io sono la Dea dell’Amore e non fanno che chiedermi se per caso le tue frecce abbiano subito un danno grave e io possa ripararle!” disse Venere con il suo vestito rosa scintillante e i suoi lunghi boccoli biondi.  
  
“Io…non so come giustificarmi…non era mai capitata una cosa del genere…forse un’anomalia…forse il fatto che non sono stato io a scoccare le frecce…”  
  
“Se è un’anomalia, lo scopriremo subito, analizzando queste frecce.” Disse Giove, prendendo le frecce, ancora sporche del sangue dei due giovani. “è essenziale che una cosa simile non si ripeta **mai più** , altrimenti le persone non avranno più fiducia in noi, ci sarà una rivolta e l’Olimpo potrebbe **cadere!”**  
  
Ci fu un coro sorpreso di “Ohhhh” a questa esclamazione.  
  
“Se sono le frecce ad essere difettose, bisognerà provvedere a bruciarle…e... Cupido, tieni d’occhio il tuo uccellino alato, per la prossima volta… quello che è accaduto oggi è spaventoso! ” disse Giove.  
  
Giove fece per sciogliere l’assemblea, ma poi fermò un attimo Cupido, prendendolo da parte.  
  
“Certo che è una coincidenza strana, il fatto che…i due giovani colpiti da questo incomprensibile incidente, siano i due figli di John Ackles e Mary Campbell, gli stessi due giovani con cui hai avuto problemi in passato, per quella lontana storia dell’incantesimo mancato…” disse Giove, mettendogli una mano sulla spalla.  
  
Cupido impallidi. Non ci aveva proprio pensato. Aveva quasi rimosso quell’evento. Era passato molto tempo.  
  
  
“Fu…fu un incidente..proprio come stavolta. Lo giuro!”  
  
“Certo figlio mio…certo, io ti credo…dico solo che è un fatto piuttosto singolare…prima i genitori…e poi i figli….credo che dobbiamo correre ai ripari immediatamente, prima che qualcuno possa pensare che noi Dei perseguitiamo quella famiglia, mh?” disse Giove andando via.  
  
Le parole di Giove però, ebbero un effetto ancora più devastante su Cupido. Non aveva più ripensato a quello che era successo da tanto, tanto tempo…ma ora…le parole che lui stesso aveva rivolto a quei due giovani, gli rimbombavano nella mente:  
   
  
  
  
  
  
 _“ Una volta che è in corso, non si può più annullare, e se non troverà il vostro consenso, cercherà un’altra strada per compiersi ugualmente, attraverso vie che non posso più prevedere, perché non dipendono da me.”_  
  
“ **Voi…non sapete quello che avete fatto!”**    
  
“ **è già in corso, non si può più annullare!!!”**    
   
Un presentimento terribile attraversò Cupido e rincorse suo padre Giove per chiedere di essere lui stesso ad esaminare le frecce. In fondo, disse, era un suo problema. Una sua responsabilità.  
  
  
  
  
  



	13. Il custode e la rabbia di Cupido

_Dopo quello che è successo al principe Jensen e al suo servitore Jared, tremo._  
  
_Tremo si, perché un segreto che è stato nascosto a lungo, ora potrebbe finire per essere rivelato._  
  
_Che ne sarà allora dei due ragazzi, dei due poveri ragazzi, che non hanno nessuna colpa?_  
  
_Il mio destino è quello di proteggerli, altrimenti perché avrei visto tutto ciò??_  
  
Nostradamus smise di scrivere sulla sua pergamena quando vide Cupido materializzarsi davanti alla sua scrivania.  
   
  
“Che cosa stavi scrivendo, mago?” chiese Cupido.  
  
“Che quel foglio era da buttare!” disse Nostradamus, appallottolando il foglio e gettandolo nel camino.  
  
Cupido lo guardò male.  
  
“Sai che mentire a un dio è una colpa molto grave?”  
  
“Ora non si possono tenere neanche più i propri pensieri per sé? Che tirannia è mai questa?”  
  
“Non se questi danneggiano noi e chi ci sta attorno. Non se da una singola testa può dipendere il futuro di noi tutti.”  
  
“Quindi stai parlando di voi dei, immagino. Chi è più potente di voi?”  
  
“Non prenderti gioco di me. Tu puoi vedere le cose passate e qualcuno rumoreggia, anche quelle future.”  
  
“Mi giudichi addirittura più potente di voi dei? Quale lusinga per un vecchio come me!” rise Nostradamus.  
  
“ **Basta con gli scherzi!”**  disse Cupido battendo le mani sul tavolo. “Sei un veggente. Saprai di sicuro qualcosa più di noi in merito alle mie frecce e all’effetto che hanno avuto su quei due ragazzi!”  
  
“Le mie visioni non sono gestite da me a mio comando! Una forza più grande le amministra e decide che io possa vederle quando è tempo, ma il tempo non sono io a deciderlo.”  
  
“Bugiardo. Tu sai.” Disse Cupido.  
  
“Sapere cosa? La domanda che vorresti farmi veramente non è quella che mi hai appena formulato.”  
  
“NON…LEGGERMI NELLA MENTE!”  
  
“Oh, non è lettura. Solo un giochino di psicologia.” Rise il mago.  
“Va bene, parliamone a carte scoperte allora. Parliamo di John e Mary e di quello che accadde veramente tanti anni fa.  
  
“Accadde?”  
  
“Oh, non fare il fintotonto, Nostradamus. Ci conosciamo da tanti anni.”  
  
“Va bene, parliamone. Che cosa accadde?”  
  
“Io posso solo dirti cosa penso. Quella notte, Mary e John avrebbero dovuto fare l’amore e Mary sarebbe rimasta incinta. Avrebbe dato alla luce il frutto del **vero amore**. Era cosi che sarebbe dovuta andare. L’Universo mi aveva mandato un messaggio importante!”  
  
“Avrà usato un buon stenografo.”  
  
“Mary pensò bene però di dire addio al suo amato, mandando all’aria tutto quanto!”  
  
Nostradamus lo fissò in silenzio.  
  
“Ho cercato di fermarli. L’incantesimo una volta in corso, sfugge al mio controllo, non posso più rimandarlo indietro, perché l’Universo pur usandomi come tramite, **non accetta** che io sia il vero padrone di esso, né accetta che le scelte del destino dipendano da un singolo uomo, e perfino dagli dei.”  
  
“Ma non sei riuscito a fermarli. “ disse Nostradamus.  
  
“Me ne sono andato, lasciandoli soli. Loro rimasero inermi a fissare il cielo, che sembrò diventare alieno. Fasci di luce azzurri, blu e rosa si congiungevano mostrando nastri, fiocchi e simboli. Sparivano e riapparivano come fuochi di artificio. Loro si spaventarono molto e cercarono di rimediare a tutto quel casino, facendo l’amore, ma non servi a niente, ormai il destino era cambiato…c’era stato il rifiuto…la scelta del rifiuto…Mary non rimase mai incinta. O almeno, non quella notte.”  
  
“Conosco già tutta questa parte della storia, Cupido, la conosciamo tutti, benché si decise di seppellirla nelle memorie del tempo. Perché mi stai raccontando tutto questo?”  
  
“A causa di quello che **tu** non mi stai raccontando, vecchio. Tutti dimenticammo, anche io. Volemmo dimenticare, quando vedemmo che non successe niente, nessuna catastrofe, ma una frase mi rimbomba ora nella testa: **non si poteva annullare”**  
  
“Non capisco dove vuoi arrivare.”  
  
“Si che lo capisci. John e Mary avrebbero dovuto avere due gemelli, li avrebbero chiamati Sam e Dean, ma non videro mai la luce nel suo ventre, **non insieme** , almeno!”  
  
Nostradamus lo fissò.  
  
“Tu lo sapevi, non è cosi? Sapevi che Jared e Jensen, i figli di John e Mary, sono **davvero** i loro figli, **tutti e due**  i loro figli.”  
  
“Questo è assurdo. Quei due ragazzi hanno un padre e una madre!”  
  
“Ma sono loro, non è cosi? Sono loro e infatti sono nati solo un anno dopo a distanza l’uno dall’altro. L’incantesimo si è come cristallizzato nel tempo. Ha cristallizzato le loro anime, ma non poteva farlo per molto tempo.”  
  
“Non hai prove di quello che dici.”  
  
“Le avrò, quando avrò analizzato le frecce impregnate del loro sangue! Dimostrerò che ho ragione.”  
  
“E poi? Cosa ne sarà dei ragazzi? Li distruggerai. Come puoi essere cosi egoista??”  
  
**“COME OSI PARLARE COSI A UN DIO???”** tuonò Cupido.  
  
Nostradamus stette zitto.  
  
“Un DIO non è **mai** egoista! Può essere capriccioso, si, arrogante magari, ma NON egoista! Noi viviamo per tutelarvi, per seguirvi, siamo portatrici d’emozioni, ci preoccupiamo per voi. Hai la più pallida idea di cosa significhi per ME, il DIO DELL’AMORE, vederlo rifiutato cosi? Gettato via cosi? E come se non bastasse, giustificato con l’amore, e invece altro non era che un singolo atto di vigliaccheria e paura di rischiare!”  
  
“Io non…non riesco a immaginare…”  
  
“ **Mi sono sentito morire dentro.** ” Disse Cupido con la voce strozzata e gli occhi che tremavano, lucidi di lacrime che minacciavano di cadere. “Io VIVO per l’amore. È **dentro** di me, come Sam e Dean avrebbero dovuto essere dentro di Mary, non dentro di loro!!” e con quell’ultima sprezzante frase, fece per andarsene.  
   
  
  
“Li distruggerai. Quei due ragazzi si amano ora!” cercò di fermarlo Nostradamus.  
  
“E anche questo è contro natura! Non **potrebbero** amarsi. Non perché è immorale, ma perché davvero non potrebbero, non se prima non passano sotto le mie frecce. Non capisci? È successo perché sono **già** impregnati dell’amore che era stato utilizzato per l’incantesimo! Non so come è successo ma l’hanno assorbito e lo sfruttano, come parassiti! Non posso permettere che continuino a farlo, o ribalteranno le leggi del cosmo!”  
  
“Non posso permetterti di fare loro del male. C’è stata una ragione se io ho visto tutto ciò. L’Universo ha voluto che sapessi, per proteggerli.” Disse Nostradamus, ergendosi in tutta la sua altezza.  
  
Cupido rise.  
  
“Non vuoi neanche dirmi che cosa hai visto e ora pensi di essere il loro custode? Dimmi cosa sai. Dimmelo.”  
  
“Non posso. Se questa conoscenza non ti è stata rivelata, ci sarà un motivo.”  
  
Cupido ruggi e svani.  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spero di non avervi delusi con questa spiegazione ahhah in realtà Jared e Jensen avendo genitori diversi, non sono davvero fratelli, ma dovevano esserlo e questo causa e causerà problemi....


	14. La verità

Jared stava lustrando le armature per il principe Jensen.  
  
Jensen arrivò di soppiatto da dietro mettendogli le mani sugli occhi.  
  
“Jensen.” sorrise Jared.  
  
“Mmm…non sei per niente sadico. Avresti potuto dire: **Oh mio dio Carl, te l’ho detto già un mucchio di volte che non dobbiamo farlo qui!”**  scherzò Jensen.  
  
“Parli sul serio? Rischiare che tu ci creda e magari ferirti? No, grazie.” Disse Jared, attirandolo a sé e baciandolo languidamente.  
  
“Mmm…queste armature sono abbastanza lucide. Smetti di lucidare.”  
  
“Ne sei sicuro? Trovo che non brillino abbastanza e voglio che su di te brillino.” Rispose Jared.  
  
“Non ti interessa vedere i miei occhi brillare?”  
  
“Più di ogni altra cosa!”  
  
“E allora seguimi e lascia perdere le armature!”  
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
*  
  
Andarono nel giardino del castello e si sdraiarono sull’erba, in un posto un po’ appartato.  
  
“Jensen…se ci vedessero?” chiese Jared, preoccupato.  
  
“Non mi importa…nel peggiore dei casi, non dovremmo più nasconderci e potremmo sbaciucchiarci ancora di più di quanto già facciamo. È cosi orribile?” chiese Jensen facendo combaciare il suo palmo della mano con quello di Jared, a mezz'aria.  
  
“Potrebbero…prendersela con te.”  
  
“Non mi importa…” disse Jensen con un tono morbido e innamorato.  
  
“Jensen, ti amo….” Disse Jared con un tono profondo e solenne continuando a far scendere la sua mano su quella di Jensen  
  
“Oh, forse io ti ho sempre amato” rispose Jensen.  
  
“Da quando ti ho visto su quella carrozza darmi quella moneta…”  
  
“Da quando i miei occhi hanno incrociato i tuoi…”  
  
“Non abbiamo ancora fatto l’amore, eppure sento di appartenerti completamente. Voglio farlo con te, Jensen. “  
  
“E io voglio sposarti.” Rispose lui.  
   
Jared spalancò la bocca, incredulo.  
  
“C-che cosa hai detto?”  
  
“Che c’è? L’idea ti fa paura? Ci sono uomini che non sanno quello che vorrebbero dalla vita, io no. So quello che voglio e sei tu, ma se tu non…”  
  
Jensen non aggiunse altro, perché Jared gli volò tra le braccia, zittendolo con un bacio.  
  
“Era un si?”  
  
“M- maledetto, adorabile pazzo.” Disse Jared, ridendo sulle sue labbra.  
  
  
  
  
Si baciarono ancora, più languidamente, più romanticamente, più passionalmente.  
  
Un’elettricità frenetica li pervase. Jared si fece più vicino a Jensen, mettendosi sopra di lui e strusciando i loro bacini e Jensen gli strinse i fianchi più forte.  
  
Amava sentirlo, amava sentire la sua pelle sotto la maglietta e amava sentire proprio la sua pelle.  
  
Mise le mani sotto la sua maglietta, accarezzandolo e Jared gemette a quel contatto. Amava sentire le mani di Jensen su di lui e Jensen inspirò a fondo l’odore di Jared quando mise la testa sul suo collo.  
   
Jared apri gli occhi solo per un istante, in tempo per vedere la freccia che stava per cadere su di loro….  
  
“NO!!” gridò, cercando di spostare sé stesso e Jensen in tempo, ma non ce la fece.   
  
  
La freccia comunque si disintegrò prima di toccarli.  
  
Si accucciarono l’uno contro l’altro, poi voltarono la testa e seppero che era stato Nostradamus a farla esplodere.  
  
Aveva stampata in viso un’espressione furente.  
  
Guardarono in alto e videro Cupido furente allo stesso modo.  
  
“Vergognati!! Un dio che cerca di uccidere due ragazzini. Dovrai rispondere di questo!” gli gridò.  
  
“Cerca di calmarti, vecchio. Non volevo colpirli, la freccia non li avrebbe centrati. Era solo un avvertimento!”  
  
“Un avvertimento per cosa???” disse Jensen.  
  
Cupido si avvicinò e disse:  
  
“Voi dovevate essere i figli di John e Mary.  Avrebbero dovuto avere due gemelli, diciassette anni fa, ma Mary scelse di lasciare John e questa sua decisione influenzò l’incantesimo che lanciai per legare le vostre anime al ventre di Mary.”  
  
“Io e Jensen avremmo dovuto essere…fratelli???” chiese Jared sconvolto.  
  
“Si, ma successe qualcosa quel giorno. L’incantesimo si slegò a quel legame. Le vostre anime si legarono si ai vostri genitori, ma **non** insieme, solo a uno dei due. Restarono sospese nell’Universo fino a quando per coincidenza o per scelta, non trovarono un altro donatore o donatrice per farvi nascere.  
  
Jared e Jensen erano ancora confusi.  
  
“Quindi quelli che abbiamo sempre creduto come nostri genitori…” tremò Jared.  
  
 **“Lo sono!”**  disse Nostradamus furente. “Non ascoltate Cupido. Non ha importanza quello che avrebbe dovuto essere. Quello che conta è che non lo è stato! Carnalmente e biologicamente, tu, Jensen, sei figlio di John e Meredith, e tu, Jared, sei figlio di Mary e Misha! La magia non può battere la scienza, Cupido, non questa volta, non sempre!”  
  
“Sono fratelli, Nostradamus, ed è solo per un difetto sperimentale che non lo sono biologicamente, ma non si può ignorare questo! Stanno vivendo delle vite che non sono le loro e se continuano a farlo, potrebbero causare dei disordini nel cosmo!”  
  
“A me sembra che in 17 anni il mondo ha girato sempre intorno al proprio asse!” ribattè Nostradamus.  
  
“Ah si? Che cosa ne dici invece del fatto che siano riusciti ad annullare il potere delle mie frecce? Grazie a loro, l’ **amore** è stato visto per la prima volta come una cosa cattiva! Una cosa che ferisce, che fa soffrire, che fa del male! **Per colpa loro io stesso sono sotto processo!”**  
  
“Non ti permetterò di fare del male a due ragazzini per colpa di un **tuo sbaglio** commesso anni e anni fa! “ disse Nostradamus ergendosi davanti a loro.  
  
“Vuoi combattere, Nostradamus? Stai attento, se qualcuno dovesse sentirci ti toccherà raccontare perché stai sfidando un Dio.” Ridacchiò Cupido.  
  
“Certo e lo farò. Ne uscirei comunque sempre meglio del dio dell’amore che dovrebbe spiegare che vuole uccidere due ragazzini per via di un suo sbaglio commesso anni prima.”  
  
Cupido digrignò i denti.  
  
“Non è finita qui, vecchio.” E sparì.  
   
Jared e Jensen erano ancora sconvolti e tremanti.  
  
“Ragazzi, state bene?” chiese Nostradamus.  
  
“Tu lo sapevi? Da quanto lo sapevi? Io mi sono fidato di te.” Disse Jensen.  
  
Nostradamus prese un grosso respiro. “Lo sospettavo, ma…”  
  
“ **IO MI FIDAVO!”** gridò Jensen.  
  
Nostradamus restò zitto.  
  
“Avrei dovuto saperlo.” Disse ancora, ma Nostradamus non era molto convinto che avrebbe dovuto.  
   
   
   
   
   
   
*  
  
“Jared…” lo chiamò Jensen con un tono mortificato.  
  
Jared non rispose, continuando a lavare il pavimento nella sala del trono.  
  
“Jared..” ripetè.  
  
Jared non rispose.  
  
“ **TI ORDINO DI VOLTARTI. SONO IL TUO PRINCIPE E IL FUTURO RE!”**  
  
Jared finalmente si voltò e Jensen potè vedee l’espressione di Jared. Era straziata dal dolore.  
  
“Ce l’hai con me, vero? Ce l’hai con me perché sono stato io ad iniziare tutto con quel bacio.”  
  
“No, Jensen, non ce l’ho con te.”  
  
“E allora con chi? Con cupido? Con Nostradamus? Con il fottuto universo? Con chi?”  
  
Jared si morse il labbro.  
  
“Io non ne sapevo niente di questa storia, Jared, credimi, altrimenti te ne avrei parlato.”  
  
“Ti credo, Jensen.”  
  
“E allora perché non mi hai più parlato, da quando oggi…”  
  
“Non è…non è facile…hai sentito Cupido. Per lui non dovremmo stare insieme perché…”  
  
“Perché cosa??? Perché ribaltiamo gli ordini del destino? Del cosmo? La legge sull’amore?? Chi dice che è l’unica legge possibile?? Parlo sempre con Nostradamus dell’amore e sai che mi dice? Mi parla di infiniti universi e infiniti mondi con regole diverse e anche di pianeti in cui l’amore è vissuto come il male, respinto, combattuto o vissuto con sofferenza! Questa legge che possiamo amare solo grazie alle frecce di un dio, non è l’unica possibile, ma noi conosciamo solo questa!!”  
  
Jared lo guardò confuso.  
  
“O forse è perché siamo fratelli? Jared, chi se ne frega se dovevamo esserlo…non lo siamo, no? Biologicamente non lo siamo, non facciamo niente di sbagliato. Cazzo, pensa alla reincarnazione. Chissà quanti milioni di anime si sono ritrovate imparentate in questa vita dove magari dieci vite fa erano legate sentimentalmente! Perché questo non viene visto come sbagliato?”  
  
Jared sapeva che quello che diceva Jensen era giusto, ma controbattè lo stesso.  
  
“Se pensi che il fatto che stiamo insieme non sia tanto sbagliato, allora perché…perché abbiamo sanguinato quando Cupido ci ha colpiti con le sue frecce?”  
  
“Io…io non lo so..”  
  
“Se il nostro amore è tanto giusto, perché abbiamo sanguinato?? Perché è successo? C’è qualcosa di sbagliato in noi, Jensen!”  
  
“Jared, ma noi ci amiamo!!”  
  
“NO! è stato l’incantesimo! John e Mary…i nostri genitori si amavano e noi ci amiamo vampirizzando da loro. È tutto cosi sbagliato!!!”  
  
“NO! Jared tu mi ami, lo so che è cosi. Ti prego. dimmi che mi ami ancora, Jared, ti prego!”  
  
“Non posso.” Disse Jared, guardando il pavimento.  
  
“No cosa? Non puoi dirmelo?”  
  
“No! Io non…non ti amo più, Jensen.”  
  
Jensen per un attimo senti come se l’ossigeno uscisse fuori tutto dal suo corpo.  
  
“No! Lo stai dicendo solo perché pensi che è sbagliato! Oggi stavi accettando di sposarmi…non…”  
  
“E oggi ho realizzato quanto davvero fosse una finzione. Un inganno. Mi dispiace, Jensen, ma io…mi sbagliavo. Non era vero.”  
  
Uno schiaffo potente e sonoro colpi la guancia di Jared.  
  
“Sei proprio come tua madre!” disse Jensen, andando via.  
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
*  
  
Jensen non riuscì a chiudere occhio. Passò una notte d’inferno, a piangere, a maledire Cupido e anche Nostradamus per avergli gettato addosso tutto il peso di quella conoscenza. Avrebbe preferito non sapere mai. Era cosi felice con Jared e aveva finalmente trovato il coraggio di dire tutto a suo padre e Jared aveva accettato di sposarlo. Gli aveva detto si!  
  
Sentiva un gran dolore dappertutto. Fitte allo stomaco che gli sembrava che glielo bucherellassero.  
  
Dolori addominali forti e continui. Mal di testa per il troppo pianto.  
  
 _Perché, Jared? Perché non mi ami più??_  
   
   
   
   
   
  
  
  
  
L’indomani mattina, Jensen si accorse di non stare affatto meglio, anzi si sentiva peggio di ieri. La testa gli faceva male per via del troppo pianto e sapeva che probabilmente avrebbe dovuto lasciare stare Jared dopo quello che gli aveva detto ieri, ma non voleva fare come John, che aveva accettato passivamente la scelta di Mary, senza provare a ribellarsi.  
  
No, lui non voleva essere come suo padre!  
   
Andò in cucina da Jared, che stava tirando fuori le brioches appena sfornate. Pensava già di dover combattere per ottenere la sua attenzione, ma quello che vide quando gli prese un braccio, facendolo voltare, lo stupì.  
  
 **La faccia arrossata e gli occhi cerchiati di rosso. Anche lui aveva pianto e a giudicare dalla faccia che aveva, doveva aver pianto anche molto.**  
  
“Perché non mi lasci in pace?” gli chiese Jared.  
  
“Perché ti amo e sono contento di esser venuto a cercarti, di aver visto questo tuo viso stamattina., perché anche se mi strazia vedere sul tuo volto tanta sofferenza, mi rende il cuore più leggere, sapere solo leggendo il tuo volto, che mi ami ancora!” disse Jensen.  
  
“Ma certo che ti amo ancora, Jensen!” disse finalmente Jared. “Ma certo che non ho mai smesso. Come avrei potuto dopo quello che ci siamo detti? Dopo quello che abbiamo provato??”  
  
“Oh, amore mio, sapessi quanto sono stato male io, stanotte, perché credevo che non mi amassi più! Perdona me per averci creduto e aver dubitato del tuo amore, e io perdonerò te per avermi detto tali bugie che hanno dilaniato me, ma, ne sono sicuro, avranno fatto ancora più male a te!” disse Jensen, sorridendogli dolcemente, prendendogli il viso tra le mani.  
  
“Perdonarci a vicenda, non ci salverà.” Disse Jared.  
  
“Neanche sacrificarci per i voleri di un dio capriccioso.” Disse Jensen e un attimo dopo Jared gli volò tra le braccia, baciandolo con passione.  
  
“Jensen, perdonami per quello che ti ho detto, io non sono come mia madre!” gli disse Jared.  
  
“Non l’ho mai pensato e scusami per avertelo detto.”  
  
“Ma…non voglio neanche un rapporto incestuoso.” Disse, piangendo.  
  
“E non l’avrai! Non l’avremo! Fratello? Dimentica questa parola. Dimentica quello che non siamo mai stati e rammenta solo quello che siamo adesso! Non importano le nostre origini, ma solo quello che siamo adesso! Separati alla nascita, ma ci siamo rincontrati lo stesso anche se abbiamo preso strade separate! Non è forse destino questo?”  
  
Jared bloccò quel monologo sentimentale schiacciando le sue labbra contro quelle di Jensen.  
   
   
   
   
 


	15. Confronti e giochetti stuzzicanti

Jared e Jensen si stavano coccolando a letto. Erano ENTRAMBI un torso nudo e si davano baci languidi.   
  
Jared Gli Stava baciando dolcemente il petto muscoloso.   
  
  
"Ohhhh ... Jared ... sei fantastico." Diceva Jensen, attorcigliando le dita Tra i Suoi capelli.   
  
Jared si stacco dal Suo petto per dargli un bacio morbido Sulla Bocca, MENTRE le Loro mani si intrecciavano.   
  
Jared le guardo e le accarezzò, Studiando OGNI Minimo dettaglio.   
  
Jensen Capi subito   
  
"Stai Cercando di trovare qualche ... Somiglianza? Non la troverai, Jared. "Gli Disse.   
  
"Lo so ... è solista Che non riesco a smettere di pensarci." Disse Jared.   
  
Jensen lo guardo preoccupato e Jared si affrettò ad AGGIUNGERE: "Tranquillo, non sto per Avere Un'altra Crisi di Nervi ... E da solo che ... Pensare Che Sarei Stato Il Tuo gemello ... mi Chiedo venire sarebbe stato. Sarei Stato Uguale a te o tu avresti Avuto le mie sembianze? Magari saremmo STATI invece gemelli eterozigoti? Ci saremmo Amati LO STESSO oppure no? "   
  
" Probabilmente no ... Il Nostro sarebbe Stato Solo Un rapporto di fratellanza, se fossimo cresciuti Insieme. "Disse Jensen.   
  
Jared lo guardo e bis Jensen parve terrorizzato e Anche un po 'deluso.   
  
"O Magari invece no! Non saperlo POSSIAMO! Ehi, non eri tu Quello terrorizzato da ... "   
  
" Sto vedendo Le cose da un altro punto di vista, adesso! I Gemelli Hanno un rapporto unico, assoluto, Che un noi ci e Stato negato ... UN PO 'dispiace mi .. "   
  
" Ma Jared ... "Disse Jensen, confuso.   
  
"E poi ... rimpiango di non Aver potuto Switch to Tutti QUESTI anni con te ..." Disse Jared, strusciando la testa sul Suo collo.   
  
Jensen tento di dire Qualcosa, ma Jared lo precedette.   
  
"Ma allo Stesso tempo ... Consapevole Che Non Si Può Avere tutto, preferisco Essere Stato Separato da te e Amarti Ancora, Piuttosto Che Essere Stato sempre con te e non averti amato ora." Disse Jared, Sorridendo.   
  
"Oh, Jared ... sono belle le parole di Che tu mi dici ... ma devo deluderti, forse, amante mio, amore mio ... devo dirti Che io invece sono felice Che fratelli non lo siamo STATI, Perché se ti avessi amato in tal quale modo Anche cosi , non so se Sarei riuscito a fermarmi comunque! "   
  
" Le tue parole non Sono affatto offensivo e mi piace Pensare Che ci saremmo amati comunque, quindi qual e Il senso di tutto? Qual e Il senso di this Domanda? Non chiediamocelo Più e amiamoci solista e basta! "Disse Jared.   
  
"Va bene, **fratellino."**  Disse Jensen, malizioso, facendolo ridere.   
  
  
"Se VUOI eccitarmi, giochi di sesso maschile. This fa Più Effetto. "Disse Jared, prendendo Una benda nera dal comodino di Jensen e passandogliela sugli occhi, gettandolo sul letto.   
  
Poi Prese un cubetto di ghiaccio e Comincio un passaglierglielo sul torace e Scendendo pianoforte, facendolo rabbrividire ed eccitare al tempo Stesso.  
   
   
   
   
   
  



	16. Sorpresi

Jensen si stava allenando con Jared nel giardino del castello, con la spada, indossando le tute e la protezione per giocare di scherma.  
  
Jared aveva un elmo protettivo sulla testa, come Jensen,  ma se la stava cavando piuttosto bene con la spada.  
  
Alla fine però, Jensen lo mise al tappeto.  
  
Jared rideva sotto di lui, mentre Jensen gli diceva:  
  
  
“Hai appena perso e ridi. Sai chi è che ride per niente? Gli **innamorati.** ”  
  
Stava per baciarlo, ma si fermò, perché delle ombre gli si pararono poco più avanti.  
  
I loro compagni di scherma li fissavano.  
  
  
“Fammi alzare, Jensen.” gli disse Jared dolcemente.  
  
“Perché? Potrei baciarti già adesso, davanti a tutti.”  
  
“Ma non l’hai fatto e tutti e due sappiamo perché. Dobbiamo parlare prima con tuo padre. È meglio cosi.” Gli disse Jared con quel suo tono calmo e rassicurante che lo faceva sciogliere.  
   
   
   
   
   
*  
  
Jensen era in camera e si stava per spogliare dal suo completo, quando Jared gli arrivò alle spalle, abbracciandolo da dietro e facendolo sobbalzare.  
  
“Jared!” disse Jensen, sollevato di sentirsi abbracciare da lui.  
  
“Avevamo un bacio in sospeso….ricordi?” gli chiese lui.  
  
  
  
Jensen si voltò, incontrando subito le labbra del più giovane, che quasi affamato e bramoso, si spinse contro il suo petto e lo spinse al muro, sempre con gentilezza, ma Jensen avvertiva che c’era anche una certa urgenza.  
  
“Jared!” disse Jensen, guardandolo sorridente e sorpreso dell’intraprendenza del ragazzo.  
  
“Voglio **sentirti.** Voglio che ci apparteniamo **completamente**. Sono stufo di fermarmi, di trattenermi.” Disse Jared sul suo collo.  
  
  
“Oddio.” Disse Jensen, gemendo a quelle parole.  
  
“Voglio che facciamo l’amore. Che problema c’è? Siamo già praticamente sposati, no?” disse Jared ridendo, poi lo guardò con un’espressione un po’ tremante. “Tu non vuoi?”  
  
“Oh…no…no…cioè voglio dire si! Certo che lo voglio, amore mio!” disse Jensen, affrettandosi a rincuorarlo, incorniciandogli il viso con le mani e dandogli ripetuti baci a stampo.  
  
“è solo che…Io sono vergine..e anche tu..” disse Jensen, puntandogli affettuosamente un dito sul petto.  
  
“E allora?” chiese Jared, ridendo.  
  
“Potrebbe… **non funzionare…** sai, due vergini…” disse Jensen, imbarazzato.  
  
“Non puoi essere serio.” Disse Jared ridendo e attirandoselo più vicino con le braccia.  
  
Jensen soffocò una risatina e lo baciò ancora. “Adoro questo tuo spirito intraprendente.”  
  
“Sei anche disposto a soddisfarlo?” chiese Jared.  
  
Jensen rise ancora.  
  
“Jensen…sono **giorni…”** gli fece presente Jared, ridendo anche lui, ma con una certa preoccupazione.  
  
“Di cosa hai paura? Perché tanta fretta?” chiese Jensen.  
  
“Se….facciamo l’amore, tuo padre non potrà più separarci a quel punto.” Ammise Jared.  
  
“Hai paura di lui?”  
  
“Si.”  
  
Jensen ci riflettè su un po’ e poi disse:  
  
“Comunque senza lubrificante non faremo un bel niente. Rassegnati.” Sorrise.  
  
Jared sbuffò.  
  
“Ma possiamo fare altro.” Gli sussurrò all’orecchio, prendendo una mano e facendogliela posare sul suo membro per fargli sentire la sua erezione.  
  
  
“Merda…” si lasciò sfuggire Jared.  
  
Aiutò Jensen a togliersi completamente la tuta e lasciò che poi lui lo aiutò a togliere la sua, poi Jared lasciò una scia di baci appassionati per tutto il suo torace, mentre Jensen gli accarezzava dolcemente la testa.  
  
Jared infilò le dita dentro i boxer di Jensen, facendolo tremare di piacere ancora di più.  
  
“Oddio, Jared…adoro le tue mani…adoro TUTTE le tue mani…anche solo le tue dita…mi fanno…mmmmm.” Si interruppe, quando Jared chinò la bocca sul suo membro.  
  
  
Gli diede soffici baci per tutta la lunghezza, poi sostituì i baci con la lingua e Jensen annaspava ormai contro il muro.  
  
Poi Jared lo prese in bocca piano, poi più passionale. Jensen malgrado il piacere che sentiva, gli accarezzava il volto, amorevolmente.  
   
  
“Jared….Jared….Jared…” continuava a dire il suo nome come una cantilena.  
  
Quando sentì che stava per venire, lo fece alzare e si baciarono, anche se Jared all’inizio sembrò tirarsi un po’ indietro.  
  
“Non ti fa schifo?” gli chiese dubbioso, tra le sue labbra.  
  
“Non mi avrebbe fatto schifo nemmeno se…” disse Jensen, lasciando la frase in sospeso, perché, giudicò fosse un po’ troppo volgare da dire a parole, ma indicando il suo membro e le labbra di Jared, affinchè lui capisse.  
  
“Ohhh…” disse Jared, lusingato, ma anche rosso dall’imbarazzo.  
  
“E tu??” gli chiese Jensen, incorniciandogli dolcemente le braccia al collo, provocandolo.  
  
“Non mi fa schifo niente di te…ma a proposito…dobbiamo concludere qualcosa.” disse Jared, malizioso.  
  
“Non vorrai fare già subito **quello?”**  chiese Jensen ridendo.  
  
“No, pervertito.” Rise Jared. “Magari la prossima volta.” Aggiunse.  
  
Poi si calò i boxer anche lui e prese a strofinare i loro membri , l’uno contro l’altro.  
  
  
“Oddio…” disse Jensen, felicemente sorpreso.  
  
Pensava che Jared si sarebbe fermato li, ma Jared aveva in mente ben altro.  
   
Si fece ancora più vicino a Jensen e lo strofinamento diventò un vero e proprio strusciamento, che comprendeva anche i loro bacini.  
  
“Oddio….Jared…non…penserai davvero che…potremmo venire con una semplice strusciatina, vero?” chiedeva Jensen, ansimante.  
  
“Tu…lasciami…fare..” disse Jared, strusciandosi con sempre maggiore affanno.  
   
Alla fine l’orgasmo li colse. Prima Jensen, seguito poco dopo da Jared, con ovvie conseguenze.  
  
  
Ci fu un lieve rumore…come un tremolio appena più sopra il soffitto, ma i due non ci fecero caso.  
  
Stavano ancora cercando di riprendersi dai tremori dell’orgasmo, quando una porta si aprì e  un’ombra arrivò davanti a loro.  
  
  
“Lavatevi e rivestitevi.” Disse una voce bassa, ma tuonante.  
   
  
I ragazzi si spaventarono moltissimo, vedendo John davanti a loro. Inciamparono due volte, nel tentativo di sciacquarsi velocemente nell’intimo, nella doccia,  e rivestirsi altrettanto rapidamente, mentre John guardava dall’altra parte.  
  
Quando furono vestiti, John sentenziò.  
  
“Jared, esci.”  
  
Jared impallidì e non si mosse.  
  
“Jared, ESCI.” Ripetè John.  
  
Jared gemette, ma stava per obbedire, quando Jensen lo trattenne per un braccio.  
  
  
“No. Lui resta qui.”  
  
Jared guardò sia Jensen che John, terrorizzato, ma voleva restare, fino a quando John disse:  
  
“Jared, se me lo fai dire un’altra volta, sei licenziato e non potrai più rimettere piede qui.”  
  
Jared a quel punto andò via, con un'ultima un’occhiata triste di scuse a Jensen.  
  
Non poteva rischiare che lo cacciasse e non avrebbe più potuto rivedere Jensen.  
   
   
   
“Papà, senti….”  
  
“No, no, no. Ascolta tu me. Lo capisco, eccome se lo capisco. Non sei il primo principe che si diverte con i servi o le serve…capita a molti, sai? Certo, il fatto che sia capitato con il figlio della donna che sarebbe dovuta essere mia moglie, è una cosa alquanto bizzarra, ma avrei dovuto metterlo in conto.”  
  
“Quindi…stai dicendo che non sei arrabbiato?” chiese Jensen, stralunato.  
  
“Assolutamente no! Un po’ di divertimento è di diritto a tutti i reali. Non dovrà continuare, però!”  
  
Jensen lo fissò con gli occhi sgranati.  
  
“Non vogliamo mica rischiare che diventi una cosa seria, no?”  
  
“Perché??” chiese Jensen con voce spezzata.  
  
“Stai seriamente chiedendolo? Beh, possiamo cominciare dal fatto che Mary è sposata con un altro, noi due ci siamo lasciati male e non sarebbe cosa buona e giusta, che mio figlio e il suo si mettessero insieme. Vecchi dissapori e rancori tornerebbero a galla. Come credi mi sia sentito io, quando è venuta qui al castello, l’altro giorno, con **un altro**?”  
  
“Quindi, come mi sento io, non conta niente???”  
  
“ **Inoltre,** siete stati soggetti di molte discussioni durante quel tragico incidente con le frecce di Cupido…l’ultima cosa di cui abbiamo bisogno è un altro pettegolezzo. Venire a sapere che mio figlio e quello di Mary, si frequentano…un ragazzo povero…”  
  
“MA NOI CI AMIAMO!” gridò Jensen.  
  
“ESATTO. VI AMAVATE E QUANDO VE L’HO CHIESTO, AVETE NEGATO! AVETE MENTITO A UN RE. TU SEI MIO FIGLIO, MA LUI AVREI POTUTO PUNIRLO E NON L’HO FATTO!”  
  
“ **Ma – noi – ci – amiamo!”** ripetè Jensen, scandendo le parole, a denti stretti.  
  
“L’amore è **debolezza!** Anche Mary mi amava e ha preferito lasciarmi, piuttosto che stare con me. Sono più vecchio di te, Jensen e ho imparato che l’amore è sofferenza!”  
  
“Stai attento a quello che dici….stai rinnegando e offendendo una religione, un credo…un dio…sei vicino alla blasfemia.” Disse Jensen.  
  
  
John sbuffò. “ Gli dei non sono più perfetti, intoccabili e onniscienti come lo erano un tempo. Stanno cominciando ad arrugginirsi e a incepparsi anche loro. Oggi sono le frecce di un Dio, domani saranno i suoi poteri. Il mondo sta cambiando, Jensen, sai almeno cosa sta succedendo nel mondo o sei troppo annebbiato dall’amore per il tuo giovane, per accorgertene? Lascia che ti informi io…la gente è **stufa** di essere manipolata dai capricci di un Dio…Cupido e sua madre **scelgono** chi devono amarsi e chi no. siamo tutti burattini sotto questi grandi burattinai che sono gli Dei!! Sono stufi! La gente vuole essere libera di amare chi vuole!”  
  
**“non è un nostro privilegio.”** Disse Jensen con aria spenta.  
  
“Come?”  
  
“Non siamo noi a decidere, papà…non possiamo comandare il nostro cuore, i nostri sentimenti…sapessi quante volte ci ho provato! Ho avuto tanti amici, papà, lo sai! Quante volte avrei voluto per loro provare **amore** , invece del semplice affetto! Lo volevo disperatamente, ma non è mai successo, questo perché non basta la nostra volontà per far si che l’amore arrivi! Non basta desiderare di amare qualcuno, perché ciò avvenga! Non possiamo comandare il cuore, papà…questo ha vie misteriose che non possiamo decidere, ma alla fine è sempre è solo nostro, siamo noi che proviamo tali sentimenti, non li prova qualcun altro per noi…gli dei non decidono chi dobbiamo amare, loro **sanno** già a chi siamo destinati, sanno che amiamo già a quella persona….l’unica cosa che fanno è di consacrare quest’amore, legandoci per sempre. È cosi terribile? In fondo ci fanno del bene!”  
  
“Chi dice che abbiamo bisogno di loro??? Cosi come l’amore parte da noi, dovremmo essere noi a decidere di legarci per la vita, non qualcun altro!”  
  
  
  
“Nostradamus dice che c’è una ragione se le cose vanno cosi…Nostradamus dice di conoscere **mondi** in cui l’Amore è odiato e temuto e sofferto, proprio perché non ci sono dei che ti vincolano a restare legato alla persona che ami. Decidono tutto da soli ed è cosi che le cose vanno alla rovina, perché gli esseri umani sono troppo deboli e fragili, troppo confusi e impauriti. Se lasci loro un tale peso sulle spalle, non ce la fanno e si allontanano!”  
  
  
“Sciocchezze! Tutte sciocchezze! Nessuno rifiuta l’amore, per quanto questo faccia sentire deboli. Non succede qui e perché dovrebbe succedere in un mondo in cui si è padroni di sé stessi? Tutte balle. Nostradamus è d’accordo con loro!”  
   
  
  
Jensen lo guardò male e John addolcì un po’ il tono.  
  
  
“Jensen…non devi credere a tutto quello che ti dicono. Non sono onnipotenti. Anch’io secondo la legge dell’Amore, avrei dovuto restare legato a Mary per sempre. Cosi non è stato. Io e lei ci siamo lasciati. Vedi, quindi, che il disegno non è perfetto. Può avere qualche crepa ogni tanto.”  
  
“Anche se fosse vero, non capisco perché con tutto questo discorso, dovresti impedirmi di stare con Jared. Noi ci amiamo.”  
  
“No, Jensen. Ve lo concedo…voi **credete** di amarvi. Ora capisco finalmente quanto deve esserti pesata la mia sofferenza per l’abbandono di Mary. Tu, figlio mio, cerchi di sopperire a questa grave mancanza, consolandoti con suo figlio…ma anche se dovessi avere lui, questo non riporterà Mary da **noi.”**  
  
  
“Da NOI??? Tu sei…sei folle…papà, io voglio solo Jared!!”  
  
  
“NO! Te lo proibisco. Noi dobbiamo stare fuori da Mary, dalla sua famiglia, la sua vita coniugale e quindi anche da suo figlio. Tu dici che vuoi solo lui, ma in realtà è Mary che stai cercando attraverso i suoi occhi. Avresti voluto che fosse tua madre, vero?”  
  
“NO! Ho già una madre e non vorrei…che diavolo dici? Se lei ti sentisse…è anche tua moglie!”  
  
“Ragiona! Cosa penserebbe la gente se ti sposassi con Jared?  La nostra famiglia sarebbe **di nuovo** indice di pettegolezzi. Non può accadere di nuovo.”  
  
“Ma…”  
  
“Devo andare ora. Questa relazione non continuerà, Jensen. non costringermi a prendere provvedimenti.”  
   
   
  
  
  
Jensen crollò in ginocchio e cominciò a piangere, singhiozzando. due minuti dopo, entrò Jared dalla stanza.  
  
“Jensen!” disse, andandogli incontro e inginocchiandosi accanto a lui per abbracciarlo.  
  
“Jensen, cosa ti ha fatto? Ti ha picchiato?” chiese, prendendogli il viso.  
  
“No….ma ci ha impedito di vederci, Jared.”  
  
“Non l’avrà vinta lui, Jensen. io non ti lascerò.”  
  
“Oh, Jared…amore mio…per lui siamo degli estranei, nient’altro che due estranei…non sa tutta la verità che si cela…non sa che avremmo dovuto essere fratelli…non oso immaginare che cosa ti farebbe altrimenti. Probabilmente ti caccerebbe via.”  
  
“Non mi importa. Io cammino a testa alta. Non mi vergogno dell’amore per te..e certamente non riuscirebbe a tenermi lontano da te.”  
  
“Non..non possiamo rischiare che Cupido gli dica tutto…ma…non so…io non so cosa fare…”  
  
“Sposiamoci!” propose Jared dopo un attimo di riflessione.  
  
“Come?? Jared, ti ho appena detto che…”  
  
“Sposiamoci, Jensen! Sposiamoci di nascosto! Una volta che saremo sposati, tuo padre non potrà farci più niente!”  
  
“Oh, Jared…non lo so…io pensavo…pensavo a qualcosa di pomposo…di meraviglioso…per il nostro matrimonio…non volevo fosse una cosa tutta di fretta e fatta di nascosto…”  
  
Jared gli prese il viso tra le mani e gli disse dolcemente:  
  
“Sarà **comunque** , meraviglioso, perché tutto quello che ci serve siamo solo noi.”  
  
Jensen gli sorrise felice e innamorato.  
  
“E poi, se proprio devo dirtela tutta..ho sempre odiato i matrimoni pieni di gente sconosciuta, che acclama e fa rumore e distrae gli innamorati dall’unica cosa in cui in quel giorno non dovrebbero essere distratti. **Loro stessi.** Cosi, saremo **veramente** solo noi due.”  
  
Jensen gli diede un soffice bacio sulle labbra.  
  
“Amore mio, come sei romantico.” Gli disse poi.  
   
   
   
   
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo so, lo so...la dolcezza dei j2 <333333
> 
> Avete fatto caso al tremore sul soffitto poco dopo che loro hanno fatto l'amore? Ecco, quello è un indizio su qualcosa che potrebbe scatenarsi xd
> 
> Spero di aver espresso bene la rabbia di John (non mi andava che picchiasse Jensen o fosse eccessivamente punitivo con Jared ) e che i discorsi sull'amore siano risultati abbastanza chiari. Sapete, a volte mi piace fantasticare su certe cose immaginando come sarebbe l'amore con quella variante e quasi sempre ne escono fuori anche teorie piuttosto logiche e realistiche xd
> 
> Comunque penso che non ve l'aspettavate che i due avrebbero deciso di sposarsi di nascosto! Devo ammettere che fino a che non l'ho scritto oggi, non avevo idea di fargli fare questo o.o ma sono contenta perchè è la riprova che l'autrice - scrittrice (che parolone ) è solo una mano che guida per una trama che poi alla fine si delinea da sola <3 e questa storia sta tornando sempre più simile a quella di Romeo e Giulietta <3


	17. La partenza

Qualcuno bussò alla camera di Jared. Il ragazzo stava ancora dormendo e fu decisamente sorpreso del toc toc che sentì alla sua porta.

Andò ad aprire, strofinandosi gli occhi e sperando che fosse Jensen, e invece era Nostradamus.

“Che…che cosa…” borbottò Jared, guardando il vecchio signore tenere tra le mani un lungo pacchetto sottile e dorato.

“Il tuo vestito per la vostra piccola fuga d’amore, signorino.” Disse Nostradamus.

Jared strabuzzò gli occhi.

“Tu…tu sai…”

“Come potete sperare di riuscire a fuggire dal castello senza il mio aiuto? Jensen è venuto da me e meno male che l’ha fatto! Ho potuto quindi utilizzare un po’ del mio tempo perso a filosofeggiare, facendo stavolta qualcosa di più concreto!”

Jared scartò il pacchetto e ci trovò un abito in smoking nero.

“Non so che cosa dire. Grazie.”

“Solo una cosa…John pensa che vi porterò in giro per le varie città per incontrare il popolo. Dovete continuare a fingere che sia questo lo scopo del vostro viaggio e dovrete essere convincenti!”

“Come hai fatto a convincerlo a farci partire insieme?”

“Beh, mi è bastato dirgli che il popolo è particolarmente bendisposto verso i bei ragazzi. Lui era testardo, continuava a dire che non avreste dovuto stare insieme, ma io ho specificato che è particolarmente bendisposto anche verso le amicizie affettuose, per cui se avessero visto voi due, e avessero capito che c’era un’amicizia particolarmente affettuosa verso un principe e il suo servo, la reputazione del regno ne avrebbe tratto solamente vantaggio. “

“L’ha bevuta???” Jared era sconvolto.

“Beh, mi ha detto di continuare a tenervi d’occhio e se sapesse che ho mentito, mi farebbe tagliare la testa…”

“Oddio..”

“Ma una volta che sarete sposati, non potrà farvi più niente e per legge non si può uccidere colui che ha unito così profondamente due persone nel sacro vincolo del matrimonio.” Disse Nostradamus sorridendo. Jared lo guardò curioso. Gli era sembrato che Nostradamus volesse dire di più di quello che in effetti aveva detto, ma non ne era sicuro…

 

 

*

“Jensen, devo parlarti.” Disse il re, facendo il suo ingresso nella sala del bacchetto.

“Dimmi.” Sospirò Jensen.

“Questa notte partirai per una specie di tour, ho sentito.”

“Sì, è cosi.”

“Non sembri molto contento.”

“Dovrei? Sarà una cosa molto noiosa.”

“Mmm…ho sentito che Jared verrà con te.”

“Già.”

“Di nuovo, questa cosa non sembra renderti felice.”

“Dovrebbe? Avevi ragione, papà. Era solo un’infatuazione e averlo intorno non è che mi renda particolarmente felice, anzi a tratti è fastidioso, ma sopporterò la sua presenza con garbo ed educazione se questo ci permetterà i favori del popolo.”

Il re era ora sbalordito, ma sembrava sollevato e soddisfatto.

“Sono felice di sentirti parlare così. Visto che avevo ragione? Devi sempre dare ascolto a tuo padre.” Dicendo così, se ne andò.

La morsa che aveva attanagliato lo stomaco di Jensen, si era ora allentata, ma faceva ancora piuttosto male.

 

Dal giardino, Jared gli sorrideva attraverso la vetrata.

Jensen lo salutò con la mano, rivolgendogli uno sguardo pieno d’amore.

Oh, quant’era stato difficile parlare di lui in quei termini.

Jared, la persona che amava più di ogni altra cosa al mondo. Proprio lui.

Dover dire che proprio la sua presenza gli dava fastidio.

Era però perché lo amava così tanto, che doveva fingere, per proteggerlo e per riuscire a partire.

 

 

*

Quando fu notte, Jensen e Jared si incontrarono in giardino. In lontananza il re stava scendendo la gradinata del castello.

Jensen dovette farsi violenza per non cercare le dita di Jared e intrecciarle con le sue.

Jared era meraviglioso, vestito di nero. Jensen invece era vestito con un morbido velluto blu e un mantello rosso.

 

Il re baciò il figlio sulla guancia, senza smettere di guardare male Jared, per un solo istante.

“Fai in modo che non abbiano nessun contatto troppo ravvicinato e avvisami se cerca di baciare mio figlio.” Sussurrò il re a Nostradamus, che sarebbe andato con loro.

“Certo, sire.” Disse Nostradamus, impacciato.

 

 

*

Riuscire finalmente a partire, fu una liberazione.

Jared trovava romantico il fatto di viaggiare di notte con Jensen, a bordo di una carrozza, proprio come una delle fiabe che leggeva da piccolo: Cenerentola.

Jensen dal canto suo amava il fatto che quella notte, con le sue stelle sfavillanti, sembrava fatta apposta per loro due.

“E se cade una stella dal cielo, amore mio, la dedico a noi.” Gli disse Jensen, più romantico che mai.

E poi si baciarono teneramente, romanticamente, languidamente

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Innanzitutto scusatemi per il grande ritardo ahhhah
> 
> Cmq mi sono emozionata a scrivere questo capitolo! <3 
> 
> Tranquilli, continuerò!
> 
> Comunque la frase:"se cade una stella dal cielo, la dedico a noi." è della canzone di Gigi d'Alessio - Tu che ne sai :))


	18. True colours

Jensen e Jared si erano addormentati l’uno sulla spalla dell’altro, ma, di tanto in tanto, Jensen apriva gli occhi e gli sembrava di incorrere in qualche errore della vista.  
  
“Nostradamus!” disse, preoccupato. “Che cos’ha la mia vista? A tratti mi sembra di vedere colori diversi rispetto a come sono realmente. Scie di blu o di rosa nel cielo o in mezzo agli alberi! Sto forse impazzendo??” chiese preoccupato Jensen.  
  
Nostradamus lo guardò intenerito.  
  
“No, Jensen, tranquillo. Quello che stai sperimentando sono le conseguenze dell’ **Amore.”**  
  
“Oddio…non diverrò forse cieco?” si preoccupò subito Jensen.  
  
Nostradamus rise. “No, è un luogo comune quello. In realtà c’è una porzione di verità in questa leggenda. Le persone innamorate non diventano cieche, ma al contrario, vedono il mondo a colori. La loro coscienza si allarga e tutto sembra più bello, i colori più vividi e vivi, ma questo è possibile perché viviamo in un mondo dove esiste la magia.”  
  
“Cosa accade nei mondi dove non esiste la magia?” chiese Jensen. “Le persone non possono vedere i colori?” chiese.  
  
Nostradamus si incupì. “No e per questo dicono che l’amore rende ciechi. “  
  
“Cosa?? Ma…è proprio l’amore che mi sta facendo vedere questi colori meravigliosi!” disse Jensen, mirando un lampione zampillare un arcobaleno di colori.  
  
Nostradamus sospirò. “Noi viviamo in un mondo dove esiste la magia e la magia ci permette di vedere. Gli abitanti dei mondi dove non esiste la magia, sono ciechi. Sono ciechi e credono che l’amore li rende ciechi. Ahimè loro, poveri spiriti sofferenti, non conosceranno mai la bellezza dell’amore nella sua interezza.”  
  
“Nostradamus…a volte parli di questi popoli come se li conoscessi bene…” azzardò Jensen, carezzando la testa di Jared.  
  
Nostradamus annuì triste.  
  
  
“Tu…non li conosci solo perché li hai visti nelle tue visioni…”  
  
Nostradamus annuì, ma Jensen non capì. Stava confermando o smentendo?  
  
“Non ci hai mai detto….dove sei nato…e alcuni dicono che non sei di questo pianeta.” Disse Jensen, respingendo la vaga sensazione di esagerare.  
  
Nostradamus ora lo guardò gravemente.  
  
  
“Sei nato…vivevi in uno di questi pianeti?” chiese infine.  
  
“Ci ho vissuto…ma è stato tanto…tanto tempo fa…” disse Nostradamus triste e Jensen sentì che non voleva parlarne, quindi non chiese altro.    
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sì, lo so, ritardo imperdonabile e non è che con questo capitoletto mi faccio molto perdonare xd
> 
> Il capitolo avrebbe dovuto avere tutt'altra natura, ma che ci volete fare....a volte i capitoli vanno per conto loro e mi sono ritrovata ad avere questo flash sui colori xd
> 
> Spero vi sia piaciuto il capitolo, anche se Jared era dormiente *__*
> 
> Ciao!


	19. Los Angeles

Erano Finalmente Arrivati a Los Angeles! Quella città era principalmente soprannominata **la Città dei colori e delle luci** per la grande quantita di luci Che illuminava Le Case e il mare. Sembrava di vivere costantemente a Una discoteca. Jared e Jensen non avevano mai Avuto L'occasione di vederla.   
  
Arrivarono con La Carrozza mirando Le Case illuminare da luci violette, azzurre e arancio.   
  
“Quindi this E Los Angeles! Wow!”Esclamò Jensen.   
  
“Come ci riescono, Nostradamus? Venite Fanno una Così illuminare tutto?”Chiese Jared.   
  
“In questa città C'è Qualcosa di magico, Jared. Credo sia un po' venuto per il clima, dove in certi paesi fa caldo e in Altri fa freddo. Non c'e un Perche. La Caratteristica of this città E che I Colori Sono Più Vivaci e Vivi. Tutti Amano Los Angeles!”Sorrise il Vecchio.   
  
“Quindi ... tutto Quello che mi hai said sui colori ...” Disse Jensen in tono deluso.   
  
“Oh, oh no, Jensen. Non ti ho raccontato **un mucchio di stronzate,** vieni dite voi giovani! Durante quel discorso non Eravamo neanche Vicini a Los Angeles!”   
  
‘Di Stato Cosa Parlando?’Chiese Jared, incuriosito.   
  
"Di niente! Guarda lì che colori MERAVIGLIOSI ci Sono, amore mio!”   
  
Nostradamus aumento. “Il Tuo Amato Vede i colori, Perché E innamorato!”   
  
“Che significa Che Vede i colori?”   
  
“Vede scie rosa e blu nel mezzo Agli alberi!”   
  
Jared Fisso Jensen, il Che avvampò.   
  
“Nostradamus, smettila adesso!” Disse Jensen.   
  
“Anch'io voglio VEDERE I Colori!” Si lamento Jared e Soprattutto si preoccupò.   
  
“Perché io vedo non li?”   
  
“Non Succede in maniera automatica. Puo capitare di vederli, se sei predisposto. Cio non significa Che non sei ...”Comincio Nostradamus.   
  
“Innamorato. Perché io **Io sono un.”** Disse Jared, stringendo a sé Jensen Che sorrise.   
  
“Nostradamus, ma se vedessi i colori MENTRE siamo qui, penserei Che E al via della città, quindi non potrei Essere sicuro che ...” Comincio Jared.   
  
“Non Abbia Mio caro ragazzo, Temo Che tu afferrato il Concetto. Non credo Che se vedessi i colori anche qui, potresti non accorgertene. This città mostra I Colori Più brillanti Che ci siano in tutto il mondo, cio non vuol dire Che potresti VEDERE scie arcobaleno Uscire fuori Dalla coda di un unicorno, per Esempio!”   
  
  
Jared e Jensen si eccitarono subito.   
  
“Un unicorno? Esistono Ancora?”Chiesero in coro.   
  
“Certo, miei cari ragazzi, ma SI Fanno non VEDERE, o meglio **scelgono** da chi farsi VEDERE. Prevalentemente dai puri di cuore e dai vergini.”Disse con aria furbetta.   
  
I due ragazzi avvamparono.   
  
“Oh, Dei ... Stato mi Dicendo Che voi siete ... oh, che tenerezza !!” esclamò Nostradamus, battendo le mani.   
  
“Oh, zitto stà !!” esclamarono ENTRAMBI in coro.   
  
“È molto dolce che abbiate aspettato Fino al matrimonio. Quindi vi sposerete in bianco ??”   
  
‘Sta zitto !!’ripeterono.   
  
“Insisto. Per candide anime dovuto venire voi, Il Bianco ...”   
  
‘Nostradamus !!’   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
*   
  
Finalmente la carrozza li FECE Scendere. Si fermarono su Una stradina acciottolata, Circondata da vasi di fiori viola Che incorniciavano tutto Il Viottolo.   
  
“Venite, ragazzi, Facciamo Una passeggiata Fino all'albergo. Tu, PUOI Andare ad assaggiare la birra locale!”Disse al cocchiere.   
  
“Anche io voglio ...” Disse Jensen.   
  
“ **Tu** adesso **Passeggi** .” Lo riprese Nostradamus, spingendolo.   
  
Passeggiarono per un po', MENTRE Jared e Jensen Continuavano a scambiarsi occhiate dolci, fino a Bon when un Portafoglio non Cadde di mano ad una signora.   
  
“Ecco. Prenda.”FECE Jared.   
  
La signora restò un GUARDARE Basita Jared ridarle il Portafoglio.   
  
“Oh, E **Così gentile ...”** Disse, stranita e meravigliata e poi se ne Andò via, vieni se Jared Gli Avessé Fatto la gentilezza più bella Che Avessé mai visto.   
  
“Che cos'aveva?” Chiese Jensen.   
  
"Non lo so. Forse Una brutta giornata.”Disse Jared.   
   
   
   
Passarono Davanti a pasticceria Una, tuffato Nostradamus si Fermo per offrire ai due ragazzi dovuta panini dolci ricoperti di crema.   
  
MENTRE facevano la fila, Jensen urto accidentalmente un signore.   
  
“Ehi !!!” lui Disse.   
  
“Mi scusi. “Disse Jensen.   
  
L'uomo, Appena si volto e vide Jensen, CAMBIO Completamente Espressione.   
  
Si Passo distrattamente Una mano sul cuore e si massaggio il collo.   
  
“Va tutto bene?” Chiese Nostradamus, protettivo.   
  
“Io ... io ... che cosa sto Facendo qui dal pasticciere? Dovrei Essere da Rosalina a dirle Quanto mi dispiace per il mio Comportamento. A dirle Che la amo! Devo Andare, sì, devo Andare. No! Meglio Che Gli compri un dolce prima. Sì, glielo comprerò e glielo portero e poi Gli dirò Che la amo!”Fini quella frase chiudendosi in un silenzio definitivo.   
  
Jared e Jensen si guardarono PERPLESSI.   
   
   
MENTRE stavano mangiando i panini dolci al tavolino, a causa cagnolini si ringhiavano l'Uno Contro l'altro.   
  
  
“Non potrebbero SCEGLIERE un altro posto dove lottare?” Si lamento Jensen. erano infatti un po' troppo Vicini. Soprattutto Uno dei due era Vicino alla gamba di Jared. Esso, spinse La Gamba solista lievemente venire per allontanare il cane e in this modo Gli sfioro di striscio il pelo. Il cane smise all'istante di agitarsi e Guardo Jared immobile, Come se fosse d'un tratto un Fenomeno naturale affascinante.   
  
“Oddio, Ruby. Vieni qua, fai la brava. Non mi lontano disperare!”Si lamento la padrona. Ruby però non AVEVA nessuna intenzione di ascoltarla. DOPO Aver Guardato Jared adorante, si mise una tariffa le feste, un strusciarsi con la testolina ea cercare di Saltare addosso una Jared.   
  
“Ehi. È il mio ragazzo Quello!”Disse ad alta voce Jensen, mangiando il panino.   
  
Avvampò QUANDO SI rese conto di averlo said Ad alta voce. Sia la ragazza, SIA il cane, Jared e Nostradamus, lo guardarono.   
  
La ragazza Disse: “Chiedo ... Chiedo scusa! Ruby, sei Stata scortese! Andiamocene!”E scappo a perdifiato con il cane.   
  
  
“Ma Sono Tutti schizzati in this città? Forse VEDERE troppi colori fa male!”Disse Jensen, stringendo un braccio possessivo Intorno al collo di Jared, il Che Gli sorrise adorante.   
  
“Finite i Vostri panini e andiamocene!” Disse Nostradamus, preoccupato e un po' perplesso.   
   
   
   
   
   
*   
  
Sull'Olimpo, intanto, Il dio Cupido era fuori di sé! Erano scomparse le Frecce Che doveva studiare per Aver prova di Quello che sospettava su Jared e Jensen!   
  
Urlo di Frustrazione. Chiaramente era Stato Nostradamus. Ancora non SAPEVA venire, ma AVEVA rubato le frecce. This volta non l'avrebbe passata liscia.   
  
Andò subito da Re Giovanni e rimase interdetto QUANDO Seppe da lui Che Jared e Jensen erano via.   
  
  
  
  
“Vieni hai potuto lasciarli andare via ??” tuono.   
  
“Sono il re e faccio Quello che voglio con il regno e non devo tener Conto neanche un un dio cosa faccio con i miei figli !!” Tuono di John rimando.   
  
“Hai Detto **i Tuoi figli?”** Disse subito Cupido.   
  
“Un lapsus ... non pensavo Che Gli Dei guardassero QUESTE sciocchezze.”   
  
“Forse non E Poi tanto un lapsus ...”   
  
“Che diavolo vorrebbe dire?”   
  
“Ti rendi conto Che molto probabilmente Quei Due Sono scappati per Sposarsi, vero?”   
  
Il re Lo Guardo. Respiro affannosamente, ma non sembrava Sorpreso.   
  
“Tu ... tu lo sapevi ??”   
  
“Se si amano, Non Sono nessuno per impedire l'amore. Tu dovresti saperlo Più di chiunque altro, ma ultimamente si Dicono in giro molte Cose su di te ...”   
  
‘Che si dice ??’Chiese Cupido, Sempre Più nervoso.   
  
“Che non sei Più te Stesso. Quindi, per sentito dire, che ce l'hai con QUESTI dovuta ragazzi. Sono dei ragazzini. Vieni PUOI ...”   
  
“Zitto, vecchio, tu non capisci! Tu non ... non sai chi sono !!”   
  
“E chi sarebbero? Sentiamo!”   
  
Guardo Cupido lo.   
  
“Chiama Mary e falla Venire   
  
qui.” “ **Mary ??** Sei pazzo! Non la spaventerò per delle follie tue! Neanche se Sono le follie di un dio! Prima parli e se non Sarà Una follia, la informerò!”   
  
“Tu fai come ti dico! Non ho intenzione di perdere tempo !!”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scusatemiiiiiiiii per il ritardo! Mi è mancata anche a me questa storia!!
> 
> Sono doverose delle spiegazioni per questo capitolo!
> 
> Los Angeles: Tenete conto che è un mondo parallelo e qui Los Angeles non è proprio una metropoli come la intendiamo noi hahha ma una tranquilla cittadina. Per cittadina non intendo macchine e quant'altro...insomma spero ci siamo capiti xd
> 
> Riuscirà Jared a vedere i colori prima o poi??
> 
> Il fatto di Ruby! Giuro che non era premeditato o.o ahhahha all'inizio volevo chiamarla Tuby, ma poi mi sembrava di dire un tubo di scarico...e mi è venuto in mente Ruby, per ricordarmi poi chi si chiamava così hahhaha
> 
> intanto, A Cupido sono sparite le frecce ed è furibondo... e cosa sta succedendo agli abitanti di Los Angeles??
> 
> Lo scopriremo :))
> 
> Scusate ancora per il ritardo e cercherò di aggiornare più frequentemente! xd


	20. Il matrimonio

“Nostradamus, ti pregoooo. Non puoi separarci stanotte! Non riusciremo a dormire e domani abbiamo il matrimonio!” piagnucolarono Jared e Jensen in coro.  
  
“Appunto, avete il  **matrimonio**  e come da tradizione, gli sposi non devono vedersi…tenete duro e vedrete che così sarà più emozionante quando vi vedrete domani!”  
  
“Ma già vederci tutti i giorni è emozionante.” Disse Jensen e Jared gli lanciò un’occhiata profondamente innamorata.  
  
Nostradamus scosse la testa divertito e intenerito e poi fece accomodare Jared nella stanza di fianco, non prima però che entrambi gli gettarono le braccia al collo.  
  
“Ragazzi…ma cosa…” disse Nostradamus, sorpreso e imbarazzato.  
  
“Grazie per tutto quello che fai per noi, Nostradamus. Sei come un secondo padre per noi.” Disse Jared dando voce ai sentimenti di entrambi.  
  
Nostradamus arrossì e inizialmente voleva fare una battuta stile:  **“Non vi basta già quanti padri avete?”**  ma poi pensò che fosse inopportuna una frase del genere e un po’ insensibile. I ragazzi non si sa mai quanto umorismo possano riuscire a cogliere in una frase e quanto invece ne rimangano feriti.  
   
   
   
   
*  
  
L’indomani mattina, Nostradamus si divideva da una stanza all’altra, per prendersi cura dei suoi ragazzi. Non era semplice. Prima c’era la colazione da portare ad entrambi. Succo d’arancia, brioche e cappuccino, poi gli toccava consolare entrambi per il fatto che fossero solo ad una stanza di distanza e non potessero vedersi, poi doveva fare avanti e indietro per aiutarli a vestirsi, pettinarsi e improfumarsi a dovere; ovviamente poi doveva correre come un matto in chiesa, accordandosi nelle ultime cose con il prete. Mancavano i testimoni, ma i voti e le promesse c’erano. Non c’era pubblico ma questo non importava e ovviamente il tutto doveva restare segreto. Nessuno doveva sapere di quel matrimonio improvviso, perciò le porte della chiesa dovevano restare sigillate. Nessuno sarebbe dovuto entrare.  
   
Jared e Jensen erano entrambi vestiti di bianco. All’inizio sia Jared che Jensen insisterono affinchè almeno uno dei due si vestisse di nero, ma Nostradamus fu ferreo. Il loro amore era puro e andava celebrato con il bianco più puro.  
  
Quando Jared si presentò in chiesa, Nostradamus aprì velocemente le porte per poi richiuderle.  
  
  
Lo spettacolo che si parò davanti a Jared lo fece restare a bocca aperta.  
  
Centinaia di candele costeggiavano le mura della chiesa e profumavano di un vago odore di fragola.  
  
Dal soffitto, quando Jared entrò, fiocchi di neve, tantissimi fiocchi di neve e coriandoli rossi, piovvero dal soffitto e gli caddero in testa.  
  
  
Alla fine, quando Jared raggiunse Jensen all’altare, accompagnato da Nostradamus, aveva la testa piena di fiocchi di neve e di coriandoli rossi, come Jensen.  
  
Jared e Jensen erano entrambi emozionati e in lacrime.  
   
  
  
“Potete dire le promesse.” Disse il prete.  
  
Cominciò Jensen.  
  
  
“Jared, prima di conoscerti io ero un ragazzo single sempre alla ricerca di qualcosa…forse dell’anima gemella, non so. So che cercavo sempre qualcosa in più e questa ricerca mi perseguitava anche in sogno. Da quando ti ho visto su quella strada, mentre viaggiavo su quella carrozza, mi sei entrato dentro in un modo che non avrei mai immaginato fosse possibile. Hai riempito i miei pensieri, la mia mente, il mio cuore. Non pensavo fosse possibile arrivare a provare un sentimento così totalizzante per una persona. Al pensiero che quello fosse solo un incontro di un momento e che non ti avrei rivisto mai più, mi veniva da piangere e il mio cuore sentiva di spezzarsi in mille pezzi. Quando poi sei venuto a stare al castello, non c’è stato un attimo in cui non ti ho sentito… **mio**. Non c’è nessuna persona con cui desideri passare il resto della mia vita, al di fuori di te. Tu sei dolce, amabile, affettuoso, tenero, ma anche testardo, intelligente. Amo tutto di te e so che continuerò a farlo, per sempre. Io scelgo di prenderti come mio sposo e di amarti e rispettarti sempre, anche dopo la morte.”  
  
Delle lacrime rigarono il volto di Jared, mentre Jensen gli infilava l’anello.  
  
“Jared, tocca a te.” Disse il prete in tono dolce.  
  
“Jensen, prima di conoscerti, ero un ragazzo solo che giocava con i bambini più piccoli di me, che adorava intrattenerli e prendersi cura di loro. Sentivo il bisogno di avere qualcuno al mio fianco da…sempre. Non ho mai cercato di consolarmi altrove però, perché volevo conservarmi per quello che sapevo sarebbe stato l’amore della mia vita. Per tanto tempo ho pensato che l’avrei messo alla prova. Avrei visto se era dolce, se sapeva cucinare, suonare, leggere….se avevamo gli stessi gusti. Quando sei arrivato tu, però, non ho più pensato a nessuno di questi schemi. Mi hai conquistato da quando ti ho visto la prima volta, da quando mi hai donato quella moneta e quando con così tanta dolce preoccupazione mi dicesti di non darla via, seppi che mi ero già innamorato di te. In quel momento seppi anche che non potevo lasciarti andare via dalla mia vita e non rivederti più e sono stato felicissimo quando mi hai chiesto di venire al castello.  
  
Servirti non è mai stato il mio dovere, ma un desiderio che ho avvertito da sempre subito crescente in me. la tua dolce arroganza non mi infastidiva, anzi, provavo gioia, perché volevo vedere fin dove ti saresti spinto. Volevo che mi provocassi ancora e ancora e ancora e che mi dicessi che mi amassi.”  
  
Jared disse l’ultima frase, baciandolo di scatto, impulsivamente.  
  
  
“J…Jared, devi continuare a…” disse Jensen, con aria affannosa.  
  
“E…e quando finalmente l’hai fatto, mi sono sentito volare. Jensen, non c’è cosa che desidero di più al mondo che essere tuo marito, il tuo sposo, il tuo amante e il tuo migliore amico. Voglio essere tutto, tutto per te.”  
  
Si baciarono ancora, in un modo ancora più passionale, mentre Jensen gli teneva le braccia al collo.  
  
  
“Lo voglio. Voglio prenderti come mio sposo e amarti e rispettarti sempre, anche dopo la morte.”” Disse infine Jared, mettendogli l’anello.  
  
“Quindi, per i poteri da me conferitomi, vi dichiaro novelli sposi! Potete baciarvi, ora!” disse il prete.  
  
Jared e Jensen si baciarono in un modo appassionato e dolcissimo. Un bacio molto lungo.  
  
Quando si staccarono, un piccolo terremoto fece tremare il soffitto.  
  
I ragazzi e il prete si spaventarono, ma non durò che un attimo.  
  
 _È cominciata…_  pensò Nostradamus.  
  
“Nostradamus, che succede??” chiese Jared.  
  
“Niente che non sia buono. Venite, sarete affamati. Abbiamo ancora un pranzo.” Disse Nostradamus sorridendo.  
   
   
   
   
   
*  
  
Sull’Olimpo, intanto, un vento molto forte e anomalo, cominciò a far sbattere le persiane riccamente decorate dei templi.  
  
Gli Dei camminavano tra le nuvole, coprendosi la faccia con le mani.  
  
“Che diamine succede? Che cos’è questo vento??”  
   
   
   
*  
  
“Ohhhh.” Disse cupido, tenendosi la fronte e barcollando a terra.  
  
“Che ti succede?” chiese John, sulla sua carrozza.  
  
“È stato…è stato come scendere di livello!”  
  
“Scendere di livello?” chiese Mary.  
  
“Le creature viventi si estendono su numerosi livelli, per quanto concerne l’importanza nella scala del cosmo! Più abilità abbiamo, maggiore sarà il nostro livello. Chiaramente uno stregone avrà una mente e un corpo più sviluppato in confronto a una persona normale e di sicuro  **un dio** , con tutti i poteri che ha, è ad un livello altissimo interno! D’un tratto ho sentito…la mia mente  **restringersi**. Scendere! Oh no, speriamo che non sia troppo tardi!”  
  
“Ma che..” chiese John, ma Cupido era già scomparso per andare a informarsi e a chiedere agli altri Dei.    
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scusate se il capitolo del matrimonio è sembrato un pò frettoloso, ma ci sono tantissime cose ancora da scrivere su questa fanfiction e quindi accelero un pò xd
> 
> Spero abbiate apprezzato comunque *_*
> 
> Volevo dire che sono consapevole che in una chiesa normale, non potrebbero sposarsi, perchè i preti sono ancora contrari ai matrimoni omosessuali, ma ho voluto glissare su questo hahha
> 
> in fondo, questo è un universo in cui non esiste un solo Dio, ma molti. Quindi già questo cambia di molto la mentalità :))


End file.
